Totally Spies (Pretty Little Liars version) Season 1
by XxATwilightForeverGirlxX
Summary: It tells the story of a clique of five girls - Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Alison - until one of them goes missing, Alison. One year later, the girls have grown apart and start getting messages from a mysterious 'A', and thinking it's Alison, they soon find out that Alison is dead, and someone else is taking her persona. BTW, this is the TS character plays in this roles.
1. Pretty Totally Pilot

Hello there, I am going to make the version of parody of Pretty Little Liars style for Totally Spies but maybe if I do as well to go on the episodes about it well I guess it's time for me to do it now. Let me start with the characters that are in "Totally Spies"

I am starting with the girls for as the parody for the cast

Sam (as Emily Fields) is a beautiful, smart, loyal and sweet person who just like her two best friends, can become highly jealous. She has great leadership skills and is highly respected by her friends. She is always focused on the task at hand whether it's studying for school or fighting crime.

Alex (as Aria Montgomery)

Clover (as Hanna Marin of course for the blonde one)

Britney (as Spencer Hastings)

Mandy (as Jenna Marshall)

Madison (as Alison DiLaurentis)

**[Spencer's Barn] **

_The girls are in the barn drinking and having fun. The light and the music turned off_

**Emily:** What happened?

**Spencer:** It must be the storm.

_A squeak blares _

**Aria:** Something's out there.

_The door of the barn opens_

**Hanna :** Guys.

_The girls get up and look scared towards the door. They come closer, a glass noise blares, they shout but still came closer. Ali comes into sight_

**Ali :** Gotcha

**Girls :** Aah!

**Spencer : **That's so not funny, Alison!

**Alison :** I thought it was hilarious, girls.

_They all laugh and settle down on sofas._

**Hanna :** Ali, did you download the new Beyoncé

**Alison :** Not yet.

**Emily :** I'm loving her new video.

**Alison :** Maybe a little too much, em.

_Ali gives a glass to Aria_

**Alison :** Your turn. Go on.

_Aria start to drink_

**Spencer :** Careful, Aria. Take too much, and you'll tell us all your secrets.

**Alison :** Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close. Drink up.

_Aria wake in the barn, Emily and Hanna are still sleeping but Spencer ans Ali are missing. Aria wake the girls_

**Arîa :** em.

**Hanna :** Where's Ali and spencer?

**Aria :** We don't know.

_Aria gets up goes to the door, Spencer arrives at this moment._

**Aria :** Ali?

**Spencer :** She's gone.

**Aria: **What do you mean she's gone?

**Spencer:** I've looked everywhere for her. I think I heard her scream.

_An image of a newspaper of rosewood appears with a photo of Ali and in main headlines " still missing "_

**[Aria's House ]** _1 year later_

_Aria looks in the mirror._

**Ella :** Aria, are you okay?

**Aria :** It's weird to be home.

**Ella :** We were gone a year. When you're 16, that's a long time.

**Aria :** I think of her every day

**Ella :** Why don't you call your friends? They don't know we're back from dad's sabbatical.

**Aria :** On the news, they're calling it The anniversary of Alison's disappearance, Like it's a party or something.

**Ella :** Why don't you give them a call? You five were inseparable, and those feelings don't just go away.

_Mike rides up in the corridor_

**Mike :** I need a ride to lacrosse!

**Aria :** I'll take him.

_The first floor is filled with packed boxes. Mike searches in boxes, we perceive Byron at the bottom_

**Byron :** Got lacrosse today?

**Mike :** It's first tryouts, and all my stuff's in about a hundred boxes.

_Ella and Aria Arrives_

**Ella :** A hundred?

**Mike :** You know what I mean.

**Ella :** Come on, let's go look in the garage. Come on.

_Ella and Mike leave in the garage, Byron approaches Aria._

**Byron :** Listen, I know coming back here brings up a lot of memories. You okay?

**Aria :** Dad, I'm still keeping your secret, okay?

**Byron :** I mean, are you okay with Alison?

_Mike and Ella come back, Aria and Mike goes out of the house, and Ella embraces Byron._

**Ella :** And they're running off to practice. We are officially home.

**[Aria and Mike are in the car front of the High School]**

_Mike get out of the car_

**Aria :** Hey, what time am I picking you up?

**Mike :** Uh, six.

**Aria :** Okay, I'm gonna grab some food.

**[Pub]**

_We perceive Aria at the counter of a bar, next to her a man reads a book._

**Aria :** Can I get a cheeseburger, please?

**Barman :** You got it.

_Aria see a wanted notice for Alison_

**Man :** You all right down there?

**Aria :** I'm a bit jetlagged. I just got back from Europe.

**Man :** Where in europe?

**Aria :** Iceland.

**Man :** I spent some time in reykjavik before I went to amsterdam. It's a great city.

**Aria :** So, do you go to hollis?

**Man : **Just graduated. I'm gonna start my first teaching job.

**Aria :** I... I think I'd like to teach. God, I love this song

**Man : **B26. What's your major?

**Aria :** Uh, well, I'm leaning toward english.

**Man :** That's what I'm teaching.

**Aria :** Well, and I write too, but... So far, it's mostly personal. Just for me.

**Man **: I'm impressed.

**Aria :** Why?

**Man :** Well, I tried writing. I didn't get very far. You're lucky. If you're writing for yourself, It's pure passion. Maybe you'd let me read something of yours.

**Aria :** Yeah? You'd really want to?

**Man :** Yeah. You're smart, you've traveled, Great taste in music. I Like to know more about you.

**Aria :** Yeah. I'd like to know more about you too.

**[Aria and the Man kissing in the Toilet ]**

**[Rosewood Mall]**

_Hanna try glasses_

**Hanna :** Could I see the pradas in the front?

**Salesman :** I'll have to put some in the back.

**Hanna :** But they're all maybes.

_Mona arrives with a scarf at the neck_

**Mona :** Hey, is this me?

**Hanna :** Or is it a little too much your mother?

**Mona :** I am loving those glasses. How much?

**Hanna :** 350.

_Hanna sees Spencer who is looking at clothes_

**Hanna :** I'll be right back.

_She approaches Spencer_

**Hanna:** I cannot believe Spencer Hastings actually has time to shop. I mean, you're interning for the mayor, taking classes at Hollis, and redoing the barn. And in your leisure moments, you FaceBook and Tweet.

**Spencer :** You know me. I like to stay busy.

**Hanna :** It's called a summer vacay, Spence.

**Spencer :** You spent yours sunning and shopping.

**Hanna : **Tweet-tweet.

**Spencer :** Did you see the paper today?

**Hanna : **Yeah.

**Spencer :** She's gone, but she's everywhere.

**Hanna :** I can't believe it's been a year.

**Spencer :** Do you remember what Ali said that night, about our secrets keeping us close? I think it was the opposite.

**Hanna :** So! What's the occasion?

**Spencer :** Family dinner. We're meeting Melissa's fiancé.

**Hanna :** Did miss perfect find a Mr. Perfect?

**Spencer :** He's a med student, so everyone's thrilled.

**Hanna :** Then that's not the right top. You need to turn heads.

**Spencer :** Away from Melissa? Please.

**Hanna :** She doesn't always have to win. See you around the playground.

**Spencer :** See you.

_Hanna goes to the exit of the store with the glasses that she stolen on eyes_

**Guard:** Hey, miss! You forgot your bag.

**Hanna :** Thank you.

_Mona goes out of a corridor_

**Mona :** I so thought you were busted.

**Hanna : **Nice scarf.

**Mona :** Nice glasses.

**[Aria, Mike and Byron arrives in front of the Rosewood's High School , Mike goes out of the car]**

**Mike :** Later. See ya.

**Byron :** Good luck.

_Aria gets ready to go out but his father calls her back._

**Byron :** Hey.

**Aria : **Look, it's the first day. I don't want to be late.

**Byron :** I love you, aria. You know that, right?

**Aria : **Yeah. I know.

**Byron :** And you know that I love your mom.

**Aria :** Do you?

**Byron :** I made a mistake, okay? And I will be sorry about it for the rest of my life. I just hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me.

**Aria :** I hope so too.

**[Flash Back]**

_ Alison and Aria walks in the street by eating an ice cream. Mona follows them behind by running._

**Mona:** Aria! Hey, guys! Alison!

**Aria :** Hey! You hear Mona?

**Mona :** Hey, aria!

**Aria : **Maybe we should wait.

**Mona :** Hey, guys!

**Alison :** My god. Is she ever gonna get a clue? What a loser. Come here.

_Alison and Aria makes a commitment in an impasse, they fall in front of a car_

**Alison :** Hey, isn't that your dad's car?

**[Flash Back's End]**

**Emily :** Aria?

**Aria :** Emily.

**Emily :** When did you get back?

**Aria : ** .

**Emily :** I almost didn't recognize you. I think the last time we saw each other, You had a pink stripe in your hair.

**Aria :** Well, when your parents want you to be yourself And you don't know who you are...

**Emily :** You wore it well. You should have called. It's so weird just running into you here.

**Aria :** Oh. Well, we've kind of lost touch, Emily, remember?

**Emily :** That's what we had to do.

**Aria :** I saw a poster of Alison yesterday.

**Emily :** It's awful. I mean, we all know she's dead, right?

**Aria:** I just never heard anyone say it.

**[Class room]**

**Emily :** So, I hear the new teacher's really hot.

_Hanna come into the class._

**Aria :** Is that Hanna?

**Emily :** She's the "it" girl now.

_Mona comes next._

**Emily :** And where there's Hanna, there's Mona.

**Aria :** That's Mona?

**Emily :** Can you believe it?

**Aria :** Wow. Talk about a makeover.

_Hanna waves to the girls then turns the head._

**Aria :** What's up with her? You two fighting?

**Emily :** We didn't just fall out of touch with you, Aria. We all fell out of touch with each other.

_Spencer comes too, she smiles shyly to Hanna_.

**Emily :** They're not so close anymore either

**Aria :** So they're friendly, but not friends.

_The new Prof. goes into the class, writes his name on the board, he turns around and it turns out that it is the man that to meet Aria in the bar. He sees her._

**Ezra :** Holy crap.

_Everyone looks Aria which sees him, Her phone rings she is quite embarrasses_

**Aria :** Sorry.

**Ezra :** Uh, I'm Mr. Fitz, your new English teacher.

_Aria reads the Text she's received. It's signed by A._

**Aria :** Alison?

**[Emily's House]**

_Emily is with her mother who prepares a basket of food._

**Emily :** I can't believe they sold the house.

**Pam :** Just too many memories for the Dilaurentises. I can't even imagine.

**Emily :** It's just so weird to think of other people living in Alison's house.

**Pam :** I know, honey.

**Emily :** Aria's back.

**Pam :** Does she still have that pink hair?

**Emily : **No, mom, she doesn't.

**Pam :** You know something? I never really understood that family. Why would a mother let her daughter do something like that

**Emily :** Because they believe their kids are their equals, not their property.

**Pam :** Honey, I don't think you're my property, but I'm your mom. What kind of mother would I be if I let you Run around looking like a goth? That kind of lifestyle might fly in Europe, But it's not gonna get you very far here in rosewood.

**Emily :** Not everyone dreams of making it in rosewood, mom.

**Pam :** Oh?

**Emily :** Some people dream of making it out.

**[Front of Di Laurentis's House]**

_Emily arrives with her basket of food. She notices boxes on the pavement, takes a medal in the hand. We see a girl arriving_.

**Girl :** You want that? Maya st. Germain, a.K.A. New girl.

**Emily **:I'm Emily. Welcome to the neighborhood.

**Maya **: Thank you. Mmm. Foie gras and cornichons. My favorites.

**Emily** : It's from my mother.

**Maya** : I figured. Oh, that stuff was in my room. You can have anything you want.

**Emily** : It all belonged to Alison.

**Maya **: Is she a friend of yours?

**Emily** : She was, a long time ago.

**Maya **: That's all I get? No details?

**Emily** : Uh, there were five of us who used to hang out, but... We don't anymore.

**Maya **: Would it be outrageous of me to ask If you'll help with our last few boxes?

**Emily** : Yes. But I don't mind.

_Emily leaves the medal and it manages with Maya in the direction of the house._

**[Maya's room]**

**Maya :** So, why aren't you still friends With the girl who used to live here?

**Emily :** You ask a lot of questions.

**Maya :** How else am I supposed to get to know you?

**Emily :** There you go. Another question.

**Maya :** Fine. Your me anything.

_Emily takes a picture on a chest of drawers._

**Emily :** Is this your boyfriend?

**Maya :** His name is Justin.

**Emily : **He's cute.

**Maya :** He's also 3,000 miles away.

**Emily :** My boyfriend's name is Ben.

**Maya :** What's he like?

**Emily :** He's a swimmer, like me.

**Maya :** I bet you're good. You totally have the body. My mom's a cellist. They're building a studio.

**Emily :** Do you play?

**Maya :** Yeah. But not the cello. If you're a big jock, Does that mean you'd kill me if I smoked a little weed?

**Emily : **Now?

**Maya: **I won't if you don't want me to.

**Emily :** Where are your parents?

**Maya : **Relax. They're out.

**Emily :** Go ahead.

**Maya :** You want to join me?

**Emily : **Okay.

**Maya :** First time?

**Emily : **No. Yes.

**Maya :** So I'm corrupting you. You okay with that?

**Emily :** Yeah. I think I am.

**[In front of Spencer's Barn]**

_Spencer arrives when Melissa goes out of the barn_

**Spencer :** Hey, what do you think?

**Melissa :** You have an eye for design. I absolutely love it.

**Spencer :** Thank you.

**Melissa :** Honestly, when mom said you were converting the barn to a loft, I couldn't see it, but it's beautiful. Job well done.

**Spencer :** I'm glad you like it.

**Melissa :** And I totally appreciate your letting us move in.

**Spencer :** What?

**Melissa :** Wren and I are staying in the barn while we redo my place in the city.

**Spencer :** I'm moving in for junior year, Melissa. That's the deal that I made with mom and dad. I got the grades, I did the internship,I gave up my summer because I wanted this.

**Melissa :** Well, you'll just have to wait.

**Spencer :** Why can't you stay in my room?

**Melissa :** We're a couple, Spencer. We need our own space, and mom and dad agree.

**Spencer :** But they promised me.

_Wren goes out of the barn and approaches girls._

**Wren :** Is everything okay? I'm Wren.

**Melissa :** I was hoping you'd be happy for me.

**Spencer : **Well, you know what they say about hope. Breeds eternal misery.

_Spencer goes away in the direction of the house._

**Wren :** Sounds like she was counting on moving into the barn.

**Melissa :** Don't worry about Spencer. She'll get over it.

**[The evening, Spencer's House]**

_Wren crushes a cigarette while Spencer reads a book sat on an armchair._

**Spencer :** Shouldn't you know better? I mean, you are a med student, right?

**Wren :** You're a bit of a smart-ass.

**Spencer :** A bit? Does my sister know you smoke?

**Wren :** Does she have to know everything. I'm sorry that we're moving into your loft. If you want me to say something.

**Spencer :** It wouldn't make a difference. Thank you for being sorry. You're not like Melissa's usual boyfriends.

**Wren :** How am I unusual?

**Spencer :** We're late for dinner.

_Spencer gets up. Arrive next to Wren_

**Spencer : ** I actually like you. That's what's unusual.

**[Rosewood's High School]**

_Aria walks in the empty corridors. She stops in front of the door of the class of Ezra. Looks at him then brings in. Ezra raises the head of his copies._

**Ezra :** You told me you went to Hollis.

**Aria :** No. I said I was thinking about majoring in English. And that's true.

**Ezra : **Look, I think you're amazing, aria. When I first met you, I thought... "who is this girl?"

_Aria takes Ezra's Hand_

**Aria :** I'm still that girl. Nothing's changed.

**Ezra :** Yes. Yes, it has. I'm your teacher.

**Aria :** I know it's not just me. You- you feel like this is right for us too.

**Ezra : **It's not right. We just can't.

_He gets up and goes out of the class._

**[In the Street]**

_We see Emily and Maya walked the one next the other one. Their hands touch_

**Maya :** thanks for walking me home.

**Emily :** It's no big deal. Practice doesn't start until four.

**Maya :** I've never had a jock friend before. I guess that makes you my first.

_Emily perceive the garbage men who throw Alison's boxes in the truck._

**Maya :** Are you okay?

**Emily :** It's hard for me to talk about. I didn't tell you everything about the girl who used to live here.

**Maya :** Alison.

**Emily :** She disappeared last summer. She's still missing.

**Maya :** That must have been awful for you.

**Emily :** I used to think if I didn't talk about her, I wouldn't think about her.

**Maya :** But you still do.

**Emily :** Yeah.

**Maya : **I'm sorry.

_She kisses her near the mouth. They move back embarrass _

**Maya :** See you tomorrow?

**Emily :** Yeah. Bye.

**[Locker's room]**

_Emily is opening her locker when Spencer arrives._

**Spencer :** Hey, you been hanging out with aria?

**Emily :** Not really.

_Emily opens her locker when she perceives a word, she reads it, it's signed by A._

**Spencer :** everything all right?

**Emily :** Why wouldn't it be?

**[Spencer's Kitchen]**

_Spencer, in swimsuit, is taking a drink in the refrigerator when Wren goes into the house in pair of shorts of bath._

**Wren :** Perfect time for a jacuzzi.

**Spencer :** I thought you guys weren't moving in till next week

**Wren :** Melissa wanted to get settled before classes start. You wouldn't happen to have a towel, would you?

_Spencer gives him the one that it in on the shoulder. Wren notices that she masses her neck._

**Wren :** Tough day at school.

**Spencer :** Tough field hockey practice.

**Wren :** I rowed for oxford.

**Spencer :** That looks good on a med school app.

**Wren :** I did it 'cause I loved it. You probably have a fluid buildup in your bursa sac.

_He takes place behind her._

**Spencer :** I bet you say that to all the girls.

**Wren :** I can help.

**Spencer :** Okay... Dr. Wren.

_Wren begins to mass Spencer._

**Spencer :** That's awesome.

**Wren : **is that all right?

**Melissa:** Wren?

_Wren leaves Spencer who leaves outside. Melissa arrives in the kitchen._

**Melissa :** Who were you talking to?

**Wren :** No one.

**[Aria's House]**

_Ella looks into a box and come out two stemmed glasses._

**Ella :** Found them.

_Byron is uncorking a wine bottle._

**Ella :** Look what else I found.

**Byron :** Ohh. She used to drag that thing everywhere. I think you're happy to be back.

**Ella :** Aren't you?

**Byron :** Well, haven't decided yet.

**Ella : **Ohh. You and aria are so much alike. I don't think she's happy to be home either.

**Byron :** I know it was like a vacation from our real life, but... I felt like we really bonded when we were away.

**Ella : **Well, we had to connect. We didn't know anybody else.

**Byron :** I don't want to lose that.

**Ella :** Are you really worried that we will?

**Byron :** It's just easy for stuff to get in the way.

**Ella :** What do you mean? What kind of stuff?

**Byron :** Ohh... You know, I'm really surprised that she brought that with us.

**Ella :** Well, she loves it because you gave it to her. What kind of stuff could get in the way of us?

**Byron :** No, nothing, nothing. You know me. I just get a little overly obsessed about work, that's all. We're good, Ella. Come here. It's all good.

**Ella :** Oh, I drove past Alison's house today. It's definitely something I haven't missed.

**Byron :** Oh, god. A year later. Imagine what that poor family is going through.

**Ella :** I can't. I don't ever want to imagine. If anything ever happened to you

**Byron :** Nothing is gonna happen. We are safe. We're together. And we're home.

**[Spencer's Room]**

_Spencer is reading when she hears voices outside. She gets up to go to look towards the window. She sees Melissa and Wren kissing in front of the door of the barn. She receive an e-mail on its computer, it is signed by A._

**[Flash Back]**

**[Spencer's Kitchen]**

_Alison goes into the house in bikini followed by Hanna and Spencer. Hanna takes a cookie._

**Alison : **Are you gonna eat that, sweetie? I'm being a friend, Hanna.

_Melissa arrives with Ian hand in hand._

**Melissa :** Aren't you supposed to be at Alison's?

**Ian :** Hi, girls!

**Girls :** Hi, Ian.

**Ian : **You still need help with your scoop, Spence? I've got my stick in the car.

**Melissa :** Ian, what are you, her babysitter?

**Alison :** You need to tell your sister.

**Melissa :** Tell me what?

**Spencer :** Nothing.

**Melissa :** Come on.

**Spencer :** Outside.

_Spencer and Alison goes out of the house._

**Spencer :** What the hell are you doing?

**Alison :** She's gonna find out.

**Spencer :** No, she's not.

**Alison: **I promise you, she is, because if you don't tell her, I will.

**Spencer :** I thought you were my friend.

**Alison :** Don't you get it? I'm trying to help you do the right thing.

**Spencer :** It was one kiss. Now, you listen to me, Alison.

**Alison : ** Or what?

**Spencer :** If you say one word to my sister about Ian, I will tell everyone the truth about the Jenna thing.

**[Flash Back's End]**

_Spencer goes to its window and looks in the room of the house in front of his, which is the one of Alison. She perceives a fair silhouette._

**Spencer :** Alison?

**[Aria's House]**

_Aria and Emily sits on a swing chair under the flight of steps of the House of Aria._

**Emily :** I'm sorry for just stopping by.

**Aria : **No. Any time, em. Come on, you know that.

**Emily :** Somebody left a note in my locker.

**Aria : **From "a"?

**Emily :** You too?

**Aria :** Do you really think it's her? Is it possible?

**Emily :** Only alison could have known.

**Aria :** What? Known - known what?

**Emily :** It was...

**Aria :** Personal?

**Emily : **I really believed she was dead.

**Aria : **Yeah. Yeah, we all did.

**Emily :** Could she really be back?

**Aria :** I think she's playing with us.

**Emily :** Why would she do that?

**Aria :** It's Alison that we're talking about here. I mean, wasn't that her favorite sport?

**Emily :** Should we tell someone?

**Aria :** I don't... I don't know about you, but... I can't.

**Emily **: I'm glad you're back.

**Aria **: It's funny... I mean, even though I grew up here, I feel like a total outsider.

**Emily :** Me too.

**[Hanna's House]**

_Hanna and her mother are cooking._

**Ashley :** I ran into Ella Montgomery today. Why didn't you tell me aria was back?

**Hanna :** It's not like we're still friends.

_They sit down to eat_

**Ashley :** She didn't know your father left. I hate telling that story.

**Hanna :** So change the story. I did. You grew up. You grew apart. It was mutual, and, honestly, We are much happier without him.

**Ashley :** Hanna.

**Hanna : **Say it enough, and you'll actually start to believe it.

**Ashley :** Well, I have to admit, it does sound a lot better than the truth.

**Hanna :** Nobody needs to know that we got dumped.

**Ashley :** "we" didn't get dumped. I did.

**Hanna :** He left both of us.

_Hanna receives a text._

**Ashley :** If that's Mona, I'm staging an intervention.

_It's Spencer_

**Ashley :** Hanna. It's dinnertime.

_Her phone rings she picks up._

**Ashley :** It's Ashley. Yes, I left it on your desk. Mm-hmm.

_The bell rings, Hanna is going to open. They are policemen._

**Agent :** Hanna Marin?

**Hanna :** Yeah. Why?

**Agent :** Is your mother home?

_Ashley arrives._

**Ashley :** Let me call you back. What's this about?

**Agent :** We received a call from rosewood mall security. They have your daughter on tape Shoplifting a pair of sunglasses.

**Ashley :** I'm sure there's been a mistake.

**Agent :** I don't think so. Could you turn around?

_The agent handcuffs Hanna._

**Hanna :** mom.

**[Police Station]**

_Hanna is waiting. Her mother is in the office with the agent, we see that she dredges him, he gets up to close the door. Hanna wants to take a candy when she receives a text. It is signed by A. The agent goes out of his office followed by the mother of Hanna._

**Hanna :** What's going on?

**Ashley :** Let's go.

**Hanna :** Really?

_They go out of the post and go into the car. Behind them police cars bustle._

**Ashley :** In a small town like this, What people think about you matters.

**Hanna :** I know.

**Ashley :** Then why would you risk it all to steal a pair of sunglasses? Hanna, I buy you everything you need to be popular.

**Hanna :** That's not why I do it.

**Ashley : **Then why do? This is something you do?

**Hanna :** A few times.

**Ashley :** This is about your father, isn't it? You think this is going to get his attention.

**Hanna :** I made a mistake.

**Ashley :** In rosewood, you don't have room to make a mistake. And neither do I.

**Hanna :** I'm sorry. I'll fix it somehow.

**Ashley :** You will deny you did anything wrong. It was a misunderstanding.

**Hanna :** But...

**Ashley :** I'm taking care of it.

**[In the Street]**

_Emily walks alone in street when she perceives an ambulance managed towards the old Di Laurentis's house. She runs in their direction when she perceives Maya._

**Emily :** Maya!

**Maya :** Emily!

**Emily :** I thought something might have happened to you

**Maya :** I tried to call you.

**Emily :** What's going on?

**Maya :** They found your friend.

**Emily :** I knew she was back. Is she inside?

**Maya :** Emily! I'm sorry. They found Alison's body.

_We see two agents of the coroner pushing a body in a bag on a stretcher. We perceive then Hanna stealing in the middle of people, seeing the bag on the stretcher. Aria is in its car when she sees that she stops and get out of the car. She sees Spencer on the other pavement and goes to her._

**Aria :** I heard the cops take hanna to the police station today.

**Spencer : **You don't think she'd ever talk about...

**Hanna :** The jenna thing? We made promise.

**[Hanna's House]**

_Hanna is in the lounge looking at the information about the discovery of Alison's body_

**Télé :** The current owners of the residence Were in the process of demolishing the structure To make room for a renovation project When workers made the gruesome discovery. The parents of the deceased were unavailable for comment, But a family spokesperson has confirmed The gazebo was under construction The summer 15-year-old AlisonDilaurentis disappeared. Tonight, the family is asking for privacy As they come to terms with the sad ending to a year-long mystery, And local authorities are coming to terms With the fact a killer is at large in rosewood.

_Hanna hear a noise, she switched off the sound. It is her mother who goes in whirlwind into the house followed by the policeman. They kiss each other and go up stair. Hanna puts back the sound._

**[Rosewood's Church]**

_People enter the church; a journalist is on the pavement of opposite._

**Male newscaster:** Thank you... The discovery of her body rocked this community, And today, hundreds of mourners gather To say goodbye to Alison dilaurentis.

_We see Emily arrived with her mother; she crosses Spencer and her parents. Spencer and she take themselves in arms. Aria is inside of the church looking through the window. She is joined by Ezra._

**Ezra :** Was she a friend of yours?

**Aria :** Do you care?

**Ezra :** I don't know what I feel worse about? Having to stay away from you or being a jerk about it.

**Aria :** Yeah, she was one of my best friends.

**Ezra :** I'm sorry.

**Aria : **For Alison, or for being a jerk?

**Ezra :** Both.

**Aria :** Thank you. I would never want to do anything That would get you in trouble. Goodbye, ezra.

_She goes away but Ezra catches her by the arm and kiss her. Then we see her gone into the church._

**Aria :** Mrs. DiLaurentis.

**Mrs. DiLaurentis:** Aria! I'm so glad you came. I asked the other girls to sit together up front. It's what Alison would have wanted.

**Aria :** Of course.

_Aria approaches the first rank, she stops and observes the coffin when Hanna take her hand. She takes place next to the girls._

**Emily : **Poor Ali.

**Hanna :** Can you believe what a scene this is?

**Aria :** Alison would have loved it.

**Spencer :** Popular in life and death.

_Hanna give a phial of alcohol to Emily_

**Emily :** No thanks. I don't-

**Hanna :** Today, I think you do.

_The cell of Aria rings. The girls look at her terrify._

**Hanna :** Anyone we know?

**Aria :** No, it's just my mom sending me a text. Emily and I aren't the only ones Who got messages from "a," are we?

_Spencer turns around_

**Spencer :** oh, my 's Jenna.

_We see a blind girl sitting with the help of a young man. The girls turn around. The mother of Alison sits down next to them._

**Mrs. Dilaurentis : **Did you see that Jenna Marshall was here? I didn't realize she and Ali were friends.

**Spencer :** They weren't.

**Minister: **The lord giveth and the lord taketh away.

_The ceremony is finished the girls go out of the church when the policeman intercept them_

**Agent:** Emily, Spencer, Aria and Hanna.

**Spencer :** Do we know you?

**Wilden :** I'm detective Wilden. I understand you were all good friends with the victim.

**Aria :** Yeah, we were.

**Wilden :** I'm gonna need to talk to each one of you.

**Spencer :** We talked to the police when Alison went missing.

**Wilden :** And I intend to go over every one of your statements. This is no longer a missing persons investigation. It's a murder. Rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer.

_The agent Wilden go, we see Jenna going to a car._

**Aria :** Do you think he knows about?

**Hanna :** No. How could he?

_Their phones rings._

**Aria :** Oh, my god!

**Hanna : ** It's from-

**Emily :** I got one too.

**Spencer :** "I'm still here, bitches

**Girls :** ...And I know everything. A'."

**I just finish the Totally Spies and make it to "Pretty Little Liars version" anyways. I made those characters with this. The first episode is finish now.**


	2. The Jenna Thing

Hello there, I am going to make the version of parody of Pretty Little Liars style for Totally Spies but maybe if I do as well to go on the episodes about it well I guess it's time for me to do it now. Let me start with the characters that are in "Totally Spies"

I am starting with the girls for as the parody for the cast

This is the second chapter of the "Jenna Thing" and by the way the previous episode was solving mystery.

**[What happened in the previous episode] **

Previously on Pretty Little Liars..

**Aria:** Ali?  
**Spencer:** She's gone. I think I heard her scream.

**Hanna:** Did you see the paper today?  
**Spencer:** Yeah. She's gone,but she's everywhere.

**Ezra:** I'd like to know more about you.  
**Aria:** I'd like to know more about you too.

**Emily:** So, I hear the new teacher is really hot.  
**Ezra:** Holy crap.

**Emily:** Somebody left a note in my locker.  
**Aria:** From "A"? Do you really think it's her?

**Agent:** We received a call from Rosewood mall security. They have your daughter on tape shoplifting a pair of sunglasses.

**Maya:** First time?

**Emily:** Yes.

**Maya:** So I'm corrupting you.

**Spencer:** We're meeting Melissa's fiancé.  
**Wren: **I'm Wren.  
**Spencer:** That feels awesome.

**Maya:** We found your friend.  
**Emily:** I knew she was she inside?  
**Maya:** Emily. They found Alison's body.

**Spencer:** It's Jenna.  
_Their phones ring_  
**Aria:** Oh, my god.  
**Hanna:** It's from...  
**Emily:** I got one too.  
**Spencer:** "I'm still here, bitches...  
**All:** ...And I know everything. -A ."

**[At "Apple Rosegrille"]**

**Aria:** Why was Jenna there?

**Spencer:** I guess she's back.

**Hanna:** That cop acted like we were suspects or something.

**Emily:** Do you think we looked guilty?

**Aria:** Why would we? We haven't done anything wrong.

**Hanna:** Except lie about the Jenna thing.

**Spencer: **We promised we'd never bring up the Jenna thing again, remember? It never happened.

**Aria:** Have you found a way to forget? I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night.

**Spencer:** Aria, it was an accident.

_Hanna puts a drink in her glass, a man stares at her_

**Hanna:** It's medicinal. Cramps!

**Emily:** I don't get it. How does "A" know something about me that only Alison knew?

**Aria:** Ali knew all of our secrets, but...We never knew any of hers.

**Spencer:** I knew some.

**Aria:** Go on.

**Hanna:** Talk.

**Spencer:** I can't.

**Aria:** Spence! No, you are not gonna drop a bomb like that and just clam up!

**Spencer:** She'd so kill me if I told you.

**Hanna:** She's dead.

**Spencer:** Ali was seeing someone that summer.

**Emily:** I knew she was keeping something from me! From us.

**Aria:** Well, why didn't she want us to know?

**Spencer:** He was an older boy,and he had a girlfriend.

**Emily:** Who was it?

**Spencer:** She never told me his name.

**Hanna:** That's only half the secret.

**Spencer:** It's more than you ever got from her.

**Aria:** How is that Ali told us nothing,and we told her everything?

**Emily:** Because she made us feel like we were part of something special.

**Hanna:** We were.

**Aria:** I miss that.

**Spencer:** Me too.

**Emily:** I miss Ali.

**Hanna:** I can't believe you still wear that.

**Emily:** Ali still wears hers. Wore.

**Spencer:** When Ali didn't come home that night, I knew something terrible must have happened, but there was always some part of me that imagined someday she'd just show up.

**Aria:** Yeah. I used to think that maybe she'd just...Run off with some guy.

**Emily:** She was laying on a beach somewhere.

**Hanna:** Or getting a tan out by the pool with that hot lifeguard.

**Aria:** Ohh. Yeah...What was his name?

**Hanna:** Who cares? "Save me!"

_All laughing softly - cane tapping and __Jenna enters in and the girls stare at her, then leave discretely _

**[Opening Credits]**

**[Hanna's kitchen]**

**Ashley:** That's the last of the milk.

**Hanna:** It's on the list.

**The guy on the tv:** ...Over the area right now with a lot of warm air, but we've got a cold front moving in from the west right here behind me. In other news, Rosewood detective Darren Wilden held a press conference this morning.

**Wilden:** The coroner did release his findings this morning, and although Alison DiLaurentis' body did show signs of a blunt-force head trauma, the cause of her death was suffocation.

_Ashley turns off the television_

**Ashley:** Are you okay going to school today?

**Hanna:** Yeah.I'll be fine.

**Ashley:** I don't want to think about what the police are saying, and you shouldn't either. Try to remember Alison as the beautiful girl you knew.

**Hanna:** I'm really sorry, mom.

**Ashley:** For what?

**Hanna: **The cop.

**Ashley:** It's over. Okay? We won't be seeing him again.

_Hanna puts on some lipstick_

**Ashley:** Is that amber rose? It's a good color for you.

**[At the Montgomery's]**

**Ella:** I had to look twice to make sure that was Hanna.

**Aria:** Right?

**Ella:** That was somefuneral dress. Her mother didn't get that from curvy girl.

**Byron: **Who shops at curvy girl?

**Ella:** No one, anymore. Do you not have time for breakfast?

**Byron:** No. I'm probably gonna be late tonight too.

**Ella:** Late nights already? We just got here.

**Aria:** Yeah. What's that about?

**Byron:** What's it about? Being gone for a year. Playing catch-up. Faculty my curriculum. Demanding students.

**Aria:** Maybe your family's demands should come first. I'm gonna be you, Ella.

**Ella:** What was that about? You guys were getting along so well when we were away. I don't get it.

**Byron:** Well, you know, she's... She's a teenage girl, Ella. Aren't they all moody and unpredictable?

_Both chuckle _

**[In front of Emily's]**

_Emily's sitting on a couch outside her house, Maya joins her_

**Maya:** So... Are you okay? That... Was a dumb question. Of course you're not okay. I, um, I thought about going to the funeral, But I... I didn't know her, and it didn't... Feel right.

**Emily:** No, I... I understand.

**Maya:** Can I have a sip?

**Emily:** Sure. Do you want your own?

**Maya:** I'd rather share yours.

**Emily:** You look tired.

**Maya:** I haven't gotten much sleep. My mom found another one of Alison's boxes in the basement. There were pictures of her in my room. Her room. She's everywhere. And that poster.

**Emily:** Someone should take those posters down. It hurts way too much to look at them.

**Maya:** Emily... I'm so sorry.

_Hug each other - Pam arrives_

**Pam:** Is everything all right?

**Emily:** Mom, this is Maya St Germain.

**Pam:** Oh, Maya. Hi.

**Maya** - _Coming to her quickly to hug her_ -**:** Hi!

**Pam:** Well, I would say welcome to the neighborhood, but...

**Emily:** It's kind of hard when your backyard's a crime scene.

**Pam:** Still?

**Maya:** It's where people come to be close to her. They light candles and leave teddy bears. I get it, but it still feels like her house.

**Pam:** Sure.

**Emily:** I can understand how you're not sleeping.

**Pam: **You know, Maya, why don't you just spend a few days with us? You could sleep in Emily's room.

**Maya:** Thank you.

**Pam:** Mm-hmm.

**[On the grass]**

_Spencer playing golf - Emily and Maya come to see her_

**Emily:** Nice!

_ chuckles_

so I hear you're gunning for varsity Captain.

**Spencer:** Well, I have a shot, so...

**Emily:** If a Hastings has a shot ,she takes the shot.

**Maya:** Is that a drinking game?

**Spencer:** Yeah, it should be.

**Emily:** Spencer, this is Maya.

**Spencer:** Oh.

**Maya:** Yeah. New girl who moved into dead girl's house. Can't believe I just said that.

**Spencer:** Yeah, I can't believe you just said that either.

**Maya:** I think Brad Pitt and I are missing the same sensitivity chip.

**Spencer: **It's fine. We're all trying to finda way to deal with it.

**Emily:** Maya and I are going for some caffeine. Do you want to join?

**Spencer:** Oh, I'd kill for a latte,but, um... This is my only time to practice, so...

**Emily:** We'll catch you later.

_Emily and Maya leave_

**Maya:** She's intense.

**Emily:** If you knew her parents,you'd understand.

**Maya:** Mm.

**[In Rosewood High School]**

**Aria:** Can I talk to you?

**Ezra:** Yeah, of course.

**Aria:** I'd like to transfer out of your class.

**Ezra:** Can you come inside for a minute, please?

**Aria:** Yeah.

_They enter in Ezra's classroom._

**Ezra:** I understand where you're coming from. I just... Wish that you could stay in the class.

**Aria:** This isn't an easy decision. But I feel like it's the right thing to do.

**Ezra:** I can keep my feelings in check.

**Aria:** I can't. And even if I could, I don't want to. It's too hard to sit in this room every day and call you Mr. Fitz. Okay? I can't pretend like I don't know you. So... Will you sign it?

**Ezra:** Are you sure?

**Aria:** Yeah, I'm... I'm sure.

_Ezra signs the paper Aria just gave it to him_

**Aria:** Thank you.

**Ezra:** Mm-hm.

_Aria leaves the classroom, Ezra stays in_

_Now in the corridor, Hanna & Mona are next to their locker_

**Mona:** Okay, I am all for boob jobs, but when I see those, I want to "moo."

_Both chuckle _

I spy a Sean.

**Hanna: **I'll see you at lunch.

_She leaves and joins Sean, they kiss, and leave_  
_We now see Emily near her locker. Ben kisses her when she closes it_

**Ben:** What's wrong?

**Emily:** You surprised me.

**Ben:** We still on for the movie?

**Emily:** My mom invited Maya to stay with us tonight.

**Ben: ** Ohh... What kind of jammies do you think new girl wears?

**Emily:** How would I know?

**Ben:** I'll see you at practice.

**Voice:** Will the following students please come to the office : Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin.

_They gather together, Aria's phone rings _

**Aria:** Wait. It's from "A."

**Hanna**, _reading the text message_: "dead girls walking."

**[In the office of Rosewood HS]**

**Cop:** So let's see... You thought you heard her scream.

**Spencer:** I-I said that, yeah.

**Cop: **And when you three woke up in the barn, Alison was gone, and so was Spencer.

**Spencer:** Yes, I woke up before them, And I realized that Ali was missing, so...

**Cop:** So you went looking for her.

**Spencer:** That's what happened.

**Cop:** I got that. So, what's up? Was this a slumber party, or...?

**Spencer:** Is this an interrogation?

**Cop:** No, just a routine follow-up. Why did you guys all fall asleep?

**Aria:** I guess we were tired.

**Cop:** Tired? Really. Is that how you remember it, Hanna?

**Hanna:** Yeah.

**Cop:** Yeah, you guys were tired.

**Spencer:** Look, we've told you everything we know, just like we did the night she went missing.

**Cop:** I know, and you see, the thing is, it's almost exactly what you said last year- Almost like it was rehearsed.

**Aria:** Like Spencer said, we've told you everything we know.

**[At the canteen]**

**Aria:** He knows we're lying.

**Hanna:** Lying is not a crime.

**Spencer:** It is when you're giving false statements to the police. It's called obstruction of justice.

**Hanna:** Oh, please! We lied about drinking. But the truth that matters is we don't know anything about what happened to Ali that night.

**Spencer:** We also know about someone who might have wanted to hurt her.

**Emily: ** We should have told the police the truth about Jenna's accident the night it happened.

**Hanna: ** I wanted to, remember?

**Aria:** We had a chance to do more than just tell the truth. We had a chance to stop Ali.

**Spencer: ** But we didn't. And telling the police now about what happened to Jenna Isn't going to make her see again. It'll just ruin our lives.

_Cane tapping_

**Hanna:** Oh, my god, she's back in school too?

_Aria stands up and walks to Jenna_

**Aria: ** Jenna? Hey, it's- it's Aria. Do you... Want to come sit with us?

**Jenna:** Sure.

**Aria:** Okay.

**Jenna:** Thank you.

**Aria:** So you're gonna be between Hanna and Emily, And Spencer's right across from you.

**Jenna:** Thank you.

**Aria: ** Yeah. And here's a chair.

**Jenna:** So... This would be Alison's chair, right?

_Jenna sits down_

**Emily:** No. We're not even sitting at that table.

**Jenna:** You know, she came to visit me in the hospital after the accident.

**Spencer:** Alison did?

**Jenna:** Mm-hm. Everyone misunderstood Alison, but I knew exactly who she was.

**Spencer: ** When did you get back, Jenna? We heard that you were in Philadelphia, a school for the...Visually impaired.

**Jenna:** You can say "blind," Spencer. It's okay. It's not a dirty word.

_Big silence_

Wow. It's so quiet. You guys used to be the fun table. What happened to you girls?

_Chuckles _

**[Flashback in Alison's bedroom, clothes everywhere]**

_All giggle_

**Ali:** I see you! Oh, my god, I can't believe it!

**Emily:** Who was it, Ali? What did you see?

**Ali:** He was in that tree, spying on us! I am so creeped out!

**Spencer:** Who was it?

**Ali:** It was that perv, Toby Cavanaugh.

**Aria:** Are you sure?

**Ali:** Yes, I'm sure! He was right there! I bet he saw us all naked.

**Aria: **Should we tell someone?

**Ali:** I mean, we could. But I have a better idea.

**[Outside, by night]**

_Fireworks shrieking _

**Aria:** Are we sure he's not in there?

**Ali:** He's not, okay? You've got the lighter, right, Spencer?

**Emily:** Let's wait a second.

**Ali:** What, Emily?

**Emily:** I don't want to do this.

**Ali:** Fine. Go back. You're on your own.

**Aria:** Okay, maybe Emily's right. We should just call the cops. They'll take care of it.

**Ali:** Where's the fun in that? Girls, Toby Cavanaugh is a freak, and we need to teach him a lesson. If he thinks he can come and spy on us while we're in your bedroom, Emily, he needs to know that his little domain Is no longer a safe little hideout.  
Who knows what he does in there all day, that little freak.

**Spencer:** Are you sure that it was Toby?

**Ali:** Yes! And it's a stink bomb, for God's sakes! We're not nuking the place. Now, let's do it. Give me the lighter.

_Ali throws something in Toby's place so that it explodes_  
_Explosion_

**Spencer:** Ali, what did you do ?!

**Ali:** Come on, let's get out of here.

**All:** Let's go!

**[End of the flashback - Back in the canteen]**

_All the girls' cellphones chime_

**Jenna: ** Aren't you gonna get that?

_They all read the text message_

**[Ezra's classroom]**

**Ezra:** Okay, people, let's take our seats.

**Mona:** Am I late?

**Ezra:** It's- it's Mona, right?

**Mona:** That's right, Mr. Fritz.

_All chuckle _

What?

**Ezra:** Take your seat, Mona, please.

_Mona sits next to Hanna_

**Hanna:** It's "Fitz," not "Fritz."

**Mona:** Oops.

**Ezra:** If the mockingbird represents the idea of innocence, what characters are innocent? Take a second. Jot down your ideas. We'll discuss.

_Aria enters in the class, put a paper on Ezra's desk on which "declined" is written - They stare at each other for a while_

**[At Hanna's]**

**Sean:** Thanks.

_Hanna starts to kiss him._

Hanna.

**Hanna:** What?

**Sean:** It's too hard to stop if we go there.

**Hanna:** Oh, come on, Sean. It's just us two. It's okay.

_They kiss a little_

**Sean:** Come on, Hanna, I...

_She gives up_

**Hanna:** You do like me like that, right?

**Sean:** Yes.

**Hanna:** I mean, maybe you... Still think of me as just a friend, the girl I used to be.

_He kisses her_

**Sean:** Do you kiss your friends like that?

**Hanna:** No.

**Sean:** Look... I like the girl you used to be, just like I like the girl you are now.

**Hanna: ** Is this waiting thing something you really want, or is it because of your dad?

**Sean:** No, it's me. It's... It's my choice.

_Ashley comes in the house, she's at the phone_

**Sean:** Hi, Mrs. Marin.

_He clears his throat _

**Ashley:** We'll submit the loan docs in the morning. Okay. Great. Thanks.

_She hangs up_

Hi. How's the studying going?

**Hanna:** Fine.

**Ashley:** Sean... Please tell your dad we really have been trying to make it to church, but I've been working on the weekends...

**Sean:** Oh, yeah, no. I'll let him know, Mrs. Marin. But it's okay. I mean, he understands. He works on the weekends too.

_Doorbell chimes _

**Hanna:** Cute preacher humor.

**Ashley:** Look who stopped by for dinner.

**Cop:** I brought Thai takeout.

**Ashley: ** It's time for Sean to leave. Let's eat in the dining room.

**[In a café]**

**Spencer:** I've decided on the class.. I want to take at Hollis. But it's not for credit, Dad, it's for fun.

_Chuckles _

**Peter:** What's the point of that? Your mom's coming back a day early. She'll be home tomorrow.

_Aria enters in, Spencer leaves the table to meet her_

**Spencer:** Hey. I was gonna e-mail you when I got home. How weird was that lunch?

**Aria:** I'd say on a scale from one to ten... Eleven.

**Spencer:** Yeah.

_Melissa and Wren enter in the café too_

**Aria:** Is that the new fiancé? Is he as uptight as Melissa?

**Spencer: **No one's as uptight as Melissa.

_Both chuckle _

I'd better get back.

**Aria:** All right. See ya.

_Spencer goes back to her table_

-_to the waitress_- Yeah. Thank you.

**[Back to Spencer and her family's table] **

**Waiter:** Can I get anyone a drink?

**Spencer:** I'll have a vodka soda.

**Melissa:** She's kidding.

**Peter:** I'm gonna have a glass of the house cab. Melissa?

**Melissa:** The same as my father.

**Wren:** I actually will have a vodka soda.

**[At Emily's]**

**Maya: **So I get your connection to Spencer. You both like to win.

**Emily:** Winning's great, but if I've done my best, I usually feel good about the outcome, no matter what it is.

**Maya:** And Spencer?

**Emily: ** Spencer needs to win.

_Maya looks at a picture on which we can see the 5 girls_

**Maya:** Alison was always in the middle- The center of attention.

**Emily: **Have you ever known anyone like that ?

**Maya:** I usually run from those girls. They scare me.

**Emily:** "Those girls"?

**Maya: **The queen bees.

**Emily: ** You seem like a person who wouldn't run from anyone.

**Maya:** Do you have a side?

**Emily: **Sorry?

**Maya:** Of the bed?

**Emily:** I kind of sleep in the middle.

**Maya:** I, um, kind of sleep in the middle too.

**[At the café]**

**Melissa: **Hi/low, anyone?

**Wren:** Hi/low?

**Spencer: ** It's a game. You guys don't play it in bed?

**Peter:** Wren, you can play too.

**Wren:** I'm a bit lost.

**Peter:** You'll catch on.

**Melissa:** I'll go first. We just started our first week of class, And I've already been nominated to serve on the business school's leadership commitee.

**Peter:** Melissa likes to play the game when she's fairly certain she'll win.

_Chuckles_

**Melissa:** Guess who I learned that from?

**Peter:** Don't go tasting victory just yet. 'Cause the judge ruled on my brief today, and the class action suit against winslow has been dismissed.

**Melissa:** Oh.

**Wren:** If I don't play, do I still get another drink?

_Mouths silently _

**Peter:** Spencer... You're up.

**Spencer:** Um...

_Big silence_

**Wren:** I'll go. I got a brilliant parking spot today, right in front of the chem lab.

_Both laugh _

**Melissa: **He's just kidding.

**[In Emily's bedroom]**

_Emily and Maya are in Emily's bed, Maya gets closer to her, she puts her hand on hers_  
_Emily's cellphone beeps. She gets up to read the text message she's just received_

**[Hanna's kitchen]**

**Hanna:** You're cooking?

**Cop:** 'morning. Over easy okay?

**Ashley:** Of course.

**[In Ben's car]**

**Ben:** So, Maya, now that you two have slept together, you've gotten further with Emily than I have. What should I know?

**Maya: **Good girls don't kiss and tell.

**Ben: **You don't strike me as a good girl.

**Emily:** Shut up, Ben.

**Ben:** So, did you guys get much sleep? 'Cause I wouldn't have.

**Maya:** I don't know about Emily, but I slept like a baby. Coming, Em?

**Emily: ** Um, yeah, I'll catch up to you.

**Maya: ** Bye, Ben.

**Ben:** Bye.

_Maya gets out of the car _

We were just messing around. What are you so weirded-out about?

_Em kisses him_

**Ben's friend:** Get a room, Ben! And rock it!

_Emily gets out of the car too._

Lookin' good, Emily.

_Hanna arrives _

You're looking good too.

**Hanna: ** I'm sorry, are you talking to me?

_Hanna & Em leave_

You okay?

**Emily:** Not really.

**Hanna:** You know, I never thought of you as someone who'd be so comfortable with pda.

**Emily:** Maybe I'm not the person everyone thinks I am.

**Hanna:** Who is?

**[In front of a cinema]**

**Erza:** Aria.

**Aria: ** Mr. Fitz! Hi! This is my Mom, Ella.

**Ella:** Oh, Mr. Fitz. The new English teacher.

**Ezra: ** Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Montgomery.

**Ella:** Oh, please, call me Ella. We're a very informal family. Are you going to see the movie?

**Ezra: ** Yes, I am. It's one of my favorites.

**Ella:** Oh, Aria's too. She's told us a lot about you. Although you forgot to mention the "you're very young" part.

**Aria: ** We should get going. The movie's starting.

**Ella: **We'll see you inside.

_Aria and Ella enter in the movies_

**Ella:** And you forgot to mention the "really cute" part.

**[In front of the movie, starting]**

_Film music playing _

**Ella:** Mr. Fitz. Why don't you come sit with us?

**Ezra:** Uh... Yeah. Yeah, okay. Excuse me.

_He sits next to Aria_  
_Ella asks him if he wants some popcorn_

I'm fine. Thank you.

**[Emily's room]**

**Pam:** You all right?

_Sighs _

It's all gonna be okay. I promise you. Everything's gonna get back to normal.

**Emily:** I don't know what normal feels like anymore.

**Pam:** You've been missing her for a whole year. You know, that's a lot to take on.

**Emily:** It's not just that. I think there's something wrong with me.

**Pam: ** Honey, there's nothing wrong with you. You lost a dear friend. You need to find a way to say goodbye. What about reaching out to the other girls? Have you talked to them? Have you told 'em how you feel?

**Emily: **In some ways, finding out Ali is really gone has brought us back together... But it's still not what it used to be.

**Pam:** Why?

**Emily:** We were friends because of Ali.

**Pam:** Then use her to get close again. You guys need to find a way to say goodbye together.

**[Spencer's room]**

**Wren: **Still having trouble with that bursa sac?

**Spencer:** I can't take you seriously when you say "bursa sac".

**Wren:** Shall I give you another rub?

**Spencer:** No, that's... That's okay.

**Wren:** Yeah, it's late.

**Spencer:** Well, it's early for me. I have a history test monday and a paper due in Latin.

**Wren:** Ascendo tuun.

**Spencer:** Do you know what you just said to me?

**Wren:** Think so. Uh... "Up yours"?

**Spencer:** Yeah. Okay.

**Wren:** That's the only Latin I remember. Can I help with anything?

**Spencer:** What, with your extensive knowledge of the language?

**Wren:** Yeah. You know, I didn't grow up in a family like yours, so I don't know that kind of pressure, but I can imagine it could be unbearable at times.

**Spencer: **Well, you're not exactly a slouch, Mr. Oxford. I mean, that drive had to come from somewhere.

**Wren:** Yeah. It came from me. My life has been my choice.

**Spencer:** Well, you're lucky.

**Wren:** I'm sorry. I'm being intrusive.

**Spencer:** No, no. You're being nice.

**Wren:** Gehry said that the "hat trick" chair was inspired by an apple crate.

**Spencer:** I didn't realize that you were into design.

**Wren:** Yeah. And I appreciate beauty.

_They stare at each other and then kiss. Melissa spies on them_

**Spencer:** Stop. Stop. We can't- You can't do this. It's not right.

_Wren leaves_

**[Spencer's house, the day after]**

_She sees Wren taking his stuff back_

**[In a parking]**

**Mona: ** This sounds totally gay, but if I saw you struttin' it in that dress and kickin' up those heels, I would think about doing you.

**Hanna: **And we love the necklace?

**Mona:** We adore it.

_They see the cop staring at them_

Relax. You actually paid for that. Let's go.

**Hanna:** Um, yeah. I'll be right back.

_She comes to the cop_

Are you spying on me?

**Cop:** Just doing my job.

**Hanna:** Look, I'll pay for the sunglasses. I'll pick up trash on the highway. I'll do whatever it takes, but I want you to leave my mother alone.

**Cop:** You see, the thing is, Hanna, I don't care if you were drinking the night Alison went missing. What I care about is you and your pretty little friends knowing who killed her.

**Hanna: **What?

**Cop:** Your mom may be hot, Hanna, but she's not hot enough to make that go away.

**[In the street, under the rain]**

_Ezra sees Aria, he's in his car, goes away, stops, she gets in the car, they leave_

**[View in Ezra's car]**

_He stops, they kiss_

**[In a café]**

_Flashback_

_All laughing _

**Ali:** I got you guys something.

_Ali gives them little packages_

**Spencer:** What's the occasion?

**Ali:** You'll see. Open 'em.

_They open it_

We'll be friends forever. Can you put mine on for me, Em?

_End of the flashback_

_Emily looks at her bracelet_

**[In the Montgomerys' dining room]**

**Byron: **We need to talk. You can't keep doing this. You're not very good at hiding your feelings. And your mother knows that something is up. Look, Aria, I don't like to lie, but sometimes telling the truth does more harm than good. Now, when we were in Iceland, you found a way to let go of what happened.

**Aria: ** Are you seeing her again?

**Byron:** She teaches at Hollis, so I do see her, but not like that.

_Sighs _

**Aria:** Were you in love with her?

**Byron: ** I had very strong feelings for Meredith. And my attraction to her took me completely by surprise. I had no intention of being unfaithful to your mother. And you're too young to understand this, but... The truth is, I... Gave in to my emotions.

_Ella & Mike come in_

**Ella:** Mr. Chung was very happy to see us.

**Byron:** From the looks of all of this food, I'm sure that he was.

**Ella: **We got you kung pao.

**Byron:** You're... You're not going out tonight?

**Aria:** No. No, I think I'll stay home.

**Ella:** I like the sound of that.

**Byron:** Is this good? Mm, yeah. You want some?

**Mike:** Yeah, thanks.

**Aria:** I'm gonna go get out of these wet clothes, okay?

_She leaves the table_

**Byron:** Is it good? Try this?

**Ella:** No, thanks. I'm good.

**Byron:** You're good?

**Ella:** I'm good.

**Byron:** You're sure?

**Ella:** I am good. I think I got too much food.

**Byron: **That's fine.

**Ella: **I told you, Mr. Chung was very happy.

**[In the street]**

**Jenna:** Just send the text now.

**The second chapter of Totally Spies (A Pretty Little Liars Parody Version so also I actually work this out.)**

**I just finish the Totally Spies and make it to "Pretty Little Liars version" anyways. I made those characters with this. The second episode is finish now. Yay! I did it, I request for Bellaswangirl71 and so as her friend but I did it now. ^_^**


	3. To Kill a Mocking Girl

**Hello there, I am going to make the version of parody of Pretty Little Liars style for Totally Spies but maybe if I do as well to go on the episodes about it well I guess it's time for me to do it now. Let me start with the characters that are in "Totally Spies"**

**I am starting with the girls for as the parody for the cast**

**This is the third chapter of the "To Kill a Mocking Girl" and by the way the previous episode where Aria invites Jenna to sit with the girls in the cafeteria, and so, the five of them share the most awkward lunch ever, as Jenna notes the dead silence on the part of the girls and the fact that Alison is no longer with them. They all flashback to the accident that blinded Jenna. Immediately after this, Alison hatched a plan to drop a stink bomb in his garage. Emily and Aria tried to back out, while Hanna and Spencer also shared their reservations, but Ali was adamant that someone spying on them must be taught a lesson. Alison had then ordered Spencer to pass the lighter and ignited the stink bomb, opening the door of the garage, and tossing it inside. But the prank went terribly wrong as the garage caught on fire, and Alison saw too late that someone - Jenna - was inside. As a result, Jenna was permanently blinded from the accident, and Alison made sure that Toby falsely took the blame for it. Alison had blackmailed him with something that she knew, but what exactly had not been clear to Spencer. In the third chapter, The girls feel an uneasy obligation set by their parents (namely Pam) and the people of Rosewood to erect a memorial for Alison. They decide to erect the memorial in the woods, near The Kissing Rock, where they used to hang out with Ali. Find out what happen.**

**[What happened in the previous episode.]**

Previously on Pretty Little Liars..

**Aria:** It's too hard to sit in this room every day and call you Mr. Fitz. Okay, I can't pretend like I don't know you.

**Hanna:** I'm really sorry, mom.  
**Ashley:** For what?  
**Hanna:** The cop.

**Spencer:** We're meeting Melissa's fiancé.

**Wren:** Does she have to know everything?  
**Spencer:** Stop, stop. We can't.

**Wilden:** This is no longer a missing person's investigation. It's a murder.

**Hanna:** Is this waiting thing something you really want, or is it because of your dad?  
**Sean:** No, it's me. It's... It's my choice.

**Maya:** So, I'm corrupting you.  
**Ben:** What are you so weirded out about?

**Emily:** I think there's something wrong with me.  
**Pam:** You lost a dear friend. You need to find a way to say good-bye.

**[In the woods]**

**Hanna:** Whose idea was this, again?

**Spencer:** Emily's mom.

**Emily:** The shed was me. My mom just said we should do something for us.

**Hanna:** Well, couldn't we do something without mosquitoes?

**Aria:** They're not mosquitoes, they're gnats.

**Hanna:** Whatever! They're small and annoying, and they're flying up my nose.

**Spencer:** Well, they're attracted to your perfume. And your hair product. And your lip gloss.

**Hanna:** So, what are you saying, I attract flies?

**Aria:** Gnats.

**Emily:** Why do I feel like this is the wrong way?

**Spencer:** No, this is it. I remember that tree. It's the halfway point. There's 136 steps left to the shed.

**Emily:** Have you been out here since... Alison?

**Spencer:** Me? No. No way.

**Aria:** But you remember that tree.

**Hanna:** You guys, it's not that weird. I mean, we came out here in eighth grade like, every day... even after.

**Spencer:** I think this is totally the wrong place to do this. Whatever you call it.. shrine.

**Emily:** It's not a shrine. It's just a place to remember Alison. What's wrong with that?

**Spencer:** Doing it way out here makes it look like we have something to hide.

**Emily:** You're worried what other people think?

**Spencer:** Well, aren't you? Do you really want to give that creepy Detective more reasons to question us?

**Emily:** Hanna, why are you so quiet?

**Hanna:** I'm trying to keep the bugs in my nose and out of my mouth.

**Emily:** You're allowed to have an opinion on this.

**Hanna:** You want my opinion? I say we hold off and not remember her 'til we know for sure she's not still here.

**Everybody:** What?

**Aria:** What are you talking about?

**Emily:** You think she's still alive?

**Spencer:** Hanna, they found her body.

**Aria:** Stop. I'm officially scared. Can we just not...

**Hanna:** You know, you asked for my opinion. I don't believe she's really gone.

**Spencer:** We went to her funeral!

**Ashley:** Yeah, and when we left we all got a text from her.

**Emily:** It wasn't her. Someone is messing with us.

**Hanna:** How do you know? And what about all those nasty messages? I mean, how does this "A"person know stuff only Ali knew?

**Aria:** Okay, this conversation is giving me a hive.

**Hanna:** That's a bite. Mosquito.

**Emily:** Spencer, have you gotten any more messages?

**Spencer:** Haven't you?

_Branches rustling_

**Emily:** What was that? Did you hear that?

**Aria:** Yes, I heard that. I'm standing right next to you.

**Hanna:** Hello? Is anybody out there?

**Spencer:** It's probably a rabbit.

**Hanna:** Hello?

**Spencer:** It's a rabbit, Hanna. It's not gonna answer you.

**Emily:** Can we just get to the shed?

_Other branches rustling_

**Hanna:** Okay, that is definitely not a rabbit. Someone's out there.

**Emily:** Let's turn around.

_The girls' cellphones ring_

**[Opening credits]**

**[In Hanna's kitchen]**

**Wilden:** Morning.

**Hanna:** Where's my mother?

**Wilden:** I guess she ran upstairs for somethin'. I'm trying to figure out what makes this stuff spreadable. You want a waffle or somethin'?

**Hanna:** No. Thanks.

**Wilden:** There she is. It's canola oil!

**Ashley:** Darren, why don't you get dressed? I'll take care of breakfast.

**Wilden:** Yeah.

**Hanna:** So what, he lives here now?

**Ashley:** Take out the milk.

**Hanna:** Is this a permanent thing?

**Ashley:** Would you keep your voice down, please?

**Hanna:** God, it was one pair of sunglasses, and they were last season's.

**Ashley:** Hand me the waffles.

**Hanna:** Mom, you don't have to do this.

**Ashley:** Do what?

**Hanna:** Squeeze his grapefruit.

**Ashley:** We will talk after breakfast.

**Hanna:** I don't eat breakfast, and neither do you.

**Ashley:** Look. Until he gets the store to drop the charges for your shopping spree, we're not kicking anyone to the curb. The last thing we want is an enemy on the police force.

**Hanna:** I get it, okay? But I didn't count on having to buy him a father's day card, either.

**Ashley:** Hanna! The situation is delicate. By the way, if you're buying anyone a card, it should be me.

**[At a restaurant]**

**Byron:** Well, you're pretty far into it.

**Aria:** Yeah, I've got, like, 60-some pages left, and I don't want it to end.

**Byron:** You should read her biography next.

**Ella:** The father-worship thing becomes a lot clearer.

**Aria:** Well, I would worship both of you a lot more... if you got me another one of these.

**Ella:** Uh, the poppy seed? We'll split it. Make sure your father doesn't drink all my coffee, please.

**Byron:** Do you like your teacher?

**Aria:** What?

**Byron:** Your English teacher. Do you like him?

**Aria:** Oh! Yeah. Uh, he's okay.

**Byron:** What's his name again?

**Aria:** Mr. Fitz. Hey, maybe I'll... I'll check out that biography at school. What's it called?

**Byron:** I've got a copy of it in my office. I'll bring it home. It might inspire you.

**Aria:** To what, write a novel?

**Byron:** You've got it in you.

**Meredith:** Byron?

**Byron:** Hey! Hi. How you doing?

**Meredith:** Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt.

**Byron:** No, no, no, that's okay.

**[Flashback in the street where Aria sees his father kissing Meredith]**

**[Back at the table]**

**Byron:** Uh... Um, Aria this is, uh, Meredith Sorenson. She also teaches in the department, uh, my department, and this is Aria, my daughter.

**Meredith:** Oh, Aria! Hi. Of course you are. Did you get my message?

**Byron:** Yes I did, and I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to call you back.

**Meredith:** That's okay, they just need he referral by Monday, and...

**Byron:** I'll get to it as soon as I get back to campus. Is there an e-mail, or...

**Meredith:** Here. So, how does it feel to be home? This town must seem a little dull after spending a whole year overseas.

**Aria:** Not really.

**Byron:** Okay, well, I'll, uh... I'll send that before lunch.

**Meredith:** Thanks. I'm so glad I ran into you. Nice to meet you. Welcome home.

_Meredith leaves_

**Aria:** Why can't she graduate?

**Byron:** She has. I told you. She's now a teaching assistant. Not mine, but her office is across the hall. I can't pretend like she doesn't exist, Aria. It's a small college.

**Aria:** Mm, not small enough.

**[In the Hastings' kitchen]**

**Veronica:** You can't avoid seeing people, sweetie. It is what it is.

**Melissa:** And what's that... Sad? Humiliating? Pathetic? All of the above? Just... take someone else. I don't want to have to explain a wedding that's never gonna happen to every last club member.

**Spencer:** Morning.

**Veronica:** Hey.

**Melissa:** Excuse me.

_Melissa throws wedding magazines in the trash_

**Spencer:** Where's Dad?

**Veronica:** He left for the office.

**Spencer:** Already? So he ran without me? Why didn't he just knock on my door?

**Veronica:** He was busy. He was helping Melissa dispose of some things that... Wren left behind.

**Melisssa:** Unfortunately, you weren't one of them.

**Spencer:** How many times am I going to have to say it?

**Veronica:** Oh, girls, please! I can't arbitrate on one cup of coffee.

**Melissa:** Who's calling the paper to pull the announcement? It was hard enough changing my status on Facebook!

**Veronica:** I'll take care of the newspaper.

**Melissa:** What about the engagement dinner? Do I have to make that call?

**Veronica:** No, honey, of course not. Just look up the number and I'll leave a message. To Spencer Where are you going?

**Spencer:** I'll eat in my bedroom.

**Veronica:** Oh, no, you won't. I just dry-cleaned your bedspread. Sit at the table.

**Spencer:** I don't think I'm welcome.

**Melissa:** That's never stopped you before.

**Spencer:** I did not invite your fiancé to kiss me Melissa. For the last time, he made the move on me!

**Veronica:** Spencer, please.

**Melissa:** Right, you just sat there like a throw pillow with your tongue down his throat!

**Spencer:** Look, I get it! You're upset and I feel for you, but don't dump it all on me. Maybe you should be asking yourself why Wren felt the need to... I'm sorry. Okay? I'm not perfect, but I don't want to be accused of something that I didn't do!

**Veronica:** Oh, stop please. Both of you! Go get dressed for school. You can take your muffin to go.

**[In the street]**

**Mona:** Ah! Totally love this color. We should've stocked up on a few more tubes.

**Hanna:** Well, I only have two hands. Keep it.

**Mona:** Why, is your mom asking to see receipts?

**Sean:** It's hilarious.

**Hanna:** Sean! What's so funny?

**Sean:** Nothin'. Noel's just out of control. Mm, you smell good.

**Noel:** Save something for tomorrow night.

**Mona:** What's tomorrow night?

**Sean:** Noel's parents are leaving town.

**Noel:** It means the party of the year is officially on. Think big, think wild, think parental units in a different time zone.

**Sean:** I gotta get to practice. Save that smell.

_Noel and Sean leave_

**Mona:** So, the pressure's on.

**Hanna:** What do you mean?

**Mona:** Not all of us have a Sean to wear to that party, and I'm not gonna spend the night guarding the bushes so you can jump each other's bones.

**Hanna:** Okay, we're not gonna be doing it in the bushes.

**Mona:** Whatever. Have you guys even done it yet?

**Hanna:** It's not a race, Mona.

**Mona:** Okay mom, seriously. No one's pushing you to be natty ho, but you guys have been going out for months. If you're not together in that way, how do you know you're together-together? How long can you wait before you lose him?

**[Near Hanna and Mona were]**

**Maya:** I was going to offer you a ride, but your bike's faster than my car.

**Emily:** I passed you? I didn't even see you.

**Maya:** I saw you. You took that corner on one wheel.

**Ben:** Got ya!

**Emily:** Ben, stop.

**Ben:** Fine. I can wait one more day. Well, you guys heard, right? Noel's doing his cabin party tomorrow night.

**Maya:** Is this one of Rosewood's pagan rituals?

**Ben:** Kinda. There was definitely some howling last year.

**Emily:** Why don't you come with us? Please, come. It'll be fun.

**[In the corridors of the high school]**

**Ezra:** Good morning.

**Aria:** Hi.

_Ezra enters in his classroom_

**Aria:** Russian history?

**Spencer:** Yeah.

**Aria:** How many AP classes does it take until your brain explodes?

**Spencer:** I'm already drowning in there.

**Aria:** Why, what's drowning for you, B+?

**Spencer:** First paper's due Monday, and I've written two words. My name.

**Aria:** Well, what's going on? Hey, you're not still freaked out about what happened in the woods yesterday, are you? Look, we do not have to do this thing for Ali until we figure...

**Spencer:** No, it's not just that. It's... It's everything. Is there any chance your family wants to adopt me?

_Toby & Jenna walk in front of them_

_Emily has a flashback - Toby's carrying Jenna._

**Maya:** Who is that?

**Emily:** Toby Cavanaugh.

**Maya:** Who's he?

**Emily:** He's, uh, an older kid who used to go here and got sent away to a reform school or something.

**Maya:** Why?

**Emily:** He had a... He set fire to a garage, and his stepsister... she was in it.

**Maya:** Should I be scared?

**Emily:** What? No.

**Maya:** See you later.

**Emily:** Bye.

**Aria:** He's back, too? When did that happen?

**Hanna:** Maybe she needs help sending radioactive e-mails.

**Spencer:** Yeah, or he may be sending a few of his own.

**Wilden:** Hanna.

**Aria:** Cops on campus too.

**Wilden:** I just spoke with your principal, asked him if we could have a chat.

**Hanna:** No, I have to get to class.

**Wilden:** Don't worry. You've been excused. Let's go.

_Hanna & Wilden leave_

**Aria:** What is going on? Why just her?

**Emily:** Probably thinks she's the easiest to crack.

**Spencer:** She is.

**Jenna:** Whisper, whisper, whisper. Almost feels like Alison's still here.

_Flashback in which we see the barn burning and the girls running_

**[In Wilden's office]**

**Wilden:** I keep coming back to this ninth grade shaft, of you and Alison on the steps.

**Hanna:** What about it?

**Wilden:** Well, you made a lot of changes between ninth and tenth grade. Lost some weight, started styling your hair like Alison's.

**Hanna:** Is that a crime?

**Wilden:** No, just an observation.

**Hanna:** No, she helped me make those changes.

**Wilden:** Did she, really? Did she ever regret it? Start seeing you as her competition?

**Hanna:** Nobody competed with Alison. You'd be stupid to even try.

**Wilden:** Why?

**[Flashback at the restaurant of the high school probably]**

**Ali:** Ask him. You'll never know unless you ask. Now.

**Hanna:** Um, Sean? Did you hear about the party at Noel kahn's?

**Sean:** I heard.

**Hanna:** I don't know. I was thinking about going, so I'm just wondering if you want to go too, with me.

**Ali:** Everybody's going. She's going, I'm going. Why aren't you?

**Sean:** Oh, yeah, no, I guess I am.

**[Back in the office]**

**Wilden:** What about this guy ? Did she ever talk about him?

**Hanna:** What?

**Wilden:** Stay with me, Hanna. It's important.

**Hanna:** Why? What's the point?

**Wilden:** The point is I'm trying to flesh out the details of that summer.

**Hanna:** So you can ask me how much weight I lost? By making it look like hefty Hanna wanted Alison dead so I could replace her?

**Wilden:** I'm not questioning you as a suspect, Hanna. We're just having a chat. Besides, one can't underestimate how much the past informs the present.

**Hanna:** Really. So, you're still that same party boy you were in the class of '96? Did you call me down here to do keg stands?

**Wilden:** Wow, looks like somebody's been doing their own homework.

**Hanna:** I like to know who's joining us for breakfast. And, by the way, my tenth-grade picture isn't even in that yearbook. I had mono and missed the deadline. Now, my makeup picture is in my living room,  
which you must've seen while you were wearing a towel. Is that how the police build their cases these days?

**[In the corridors of the high school]**

**Spencer:** What are you doing? Is that a new phone?

**Aria:** Yeah, I'm checking my Kin. I'll just write on Hanna's wall from here.

**Emily:** If she's not answering texts, what makes you think she's checking Facebook?

**Aria:** It's worth a try.

**Hanna:** What's going on?

**Aria:** We've been trying to get ahold of you. What happened in there?

**Hanna:** Nothing, just the same old stupid questions.

**Spencer:** You were in there for an hour, Hanna. What else did he ask?

**Hanna:** Nothing. He just took a couple calls, and I just sat there, waiting for him to shut up.

**Aria:** Well, is he gonna question all of us alone now?

**Hanna:** Who knows? Look, let's do this at lunch, okay? I have to hit the ladies' before my next class.

**Spencer:** Is she being weird?

**Emily:** She's being weird. I'll see you guys at lunch.

**Spencer:** Bye.

**[In Ezra's classroom]**

**Aria:** Hey.

**Ezra:** Hey. Are you here to ask about the homework assignment?

**Aria:** Do you have plans this weekend?

**Ezra:** I'm thinking we should talk about the homework assignment.

**Aria:** So you do have plans.

**Ezra:** I don't.

**Aria:** Okay, well, there's... This opening at the gallery where my mom works, and I promised I'd help out, so if you're free...

**Ezra:** Do you think that's wise, hanging with you and your folks, a parent-teacher conference over free wine?

**Aria:** Okay, fine. It's a bad idea. What... if we met up afterwards? I could tell them I'm going to Noel kahn's party.

**Ezra:** Maybe you should. Go to the party.

**Aria:** Why... would I want to do that?

**Ezra:** So your classmates don't suspect you've lost interest in your peers.

**Aria:** Too late. Ezra, I want... Oh.

_A woman enters in_

**Mrs Welch:** Ezra.. Oh, Sorry. Excuse me.

**Ezra:** No, it's fine. Come in, Mrs. Welch. Um. So, are we clear about the homework assignment?

**Aria:** Yes, totally. If I have any questions, I'll reach out to you.

**Ezra:** Great.

**Aria:** Thank you, Mr. Fitz.

**[In front of Wren's "squat"]**

**Wren:** Did your sister send you here?

**Spencer:** God, no. She has no idea I even called you. Things were never great between us, but... now it's like the hurt locker. It just gets worse every day.

**Wren:** I'm sorry to hear that.

**Spencer:** So, you're living here now?

**Wren:** Squatting. It's not exactly the Hastings manor, but I have a whole sofa to myself.

**Spencer:** Wren, I need your help.

**Wren:** We only have the one sofa. Can you sleep on a ping-pong table?

**Spencer:** Look, I need you to tell them what really happened.

**Wren:** I tried. They won't return my phone calls.

**Spencer:** I know I'm not completely innocent in all of this. I've done a lot of stuff that I'm not proud of, but... not that night. I never wanted you guys to break up.

**Wren:** I don't think it would matter what I said. Once your parents decide how they're gonna think of someone, it's royal decree. You're brilliant, you're rubbish. There's very little in between.

**Spencer:** Could you at least try my dad again?

**Wren:** Spencer, put your efforts elsewhere. My guess is that your jail sentence will be commuted the moment you score a winning point or ace a test.

**Spencer:** This might not be that simple.

**Wren:** Give it time. Look, I know I made a bloody mess of it, and I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of it. But perhaps my real mistake was falling for the wrong sister.

**Spencer:** Um, I should go. It's just the 4:00 train, and I have this huge paper to write that's due Monday.

**Wren:** You gotta get back to that wretched place called home, right.

**[In the girls' locker room of the high school]**

**Emily:** Hello? Hello? Anybody here? Hello?

_Ben appears_

Oh, God!

**Ben:** Damn! You're jumpy.

**Emily:** How did you get in here?

**Ben:** Walked.

**Emily:** Yeah, well, if somebody catches you...

**Ben:** I'll take my chances. Besides, we need some alone time.

**Emily:** I... need to get dressed.

**Ben:** Don't bother.

**Emily:** I can't do this now. My mom's expecting me.

**Ben:** What's up, Em? Last week you were all over me in my car. This week I'm some marching band geek with funyun breath. What's going on?

**Emily:** Nothing. I've just... got a lot on my mind, okay?

**Ben:** All right. Maybe you need to relax.

**Emily:** Ben, I can't do this right now.

**Ben:** What?

**Emily:** Seriously, stop it. Hey, you're acting strange. Ben, get off me! Get off! Stop it!

_Toby comes in, and fights with Ben_

That's enough! Okay? Stop.

**Ben:** Is this creep a friend of yours? Is he the reason you're acting like this?

**Emily:** Ben, get over yourself, okay?

**Ben:** Get over myself?

**Emily:** It's done. We're over.

**[Ella's office]**

**Ella:** The owner refuses to use a computer, which is only mildly irritating, because half of these contacts died during the Reagan administration. That was fast. This is my daughter, Aria. Also known as my savior, because when I got here, there were about three cups. Thank you, my dear. Uh, this is Meredith. She works with your dad.

**Meredith:** We've met, actually. Nice to see you.

**Ella:** Meredith just wandered in. She's looking for somebody who shows alternative art.

**Meredith:** And your mother's been very helpful. Thank you so much, Ella.

**Ella:** Oh, you're welcome. So, we'll see you tonight?

**Meredith:** Mm-hmm.

**Ella:** Okay.

**Aria:** Tonight?

**Ella:** Yeah, I invited her to the opening, which may be a success now that we don't have to eat Cobb salad with our fingers. Thank you. I'll see you later.

**Meredith:** For Sure. Bye-bye.

**Aria:** You can't come tonight.

**Meredith:** Why not?

**Aria:** You know why not, and so do I... But my mom doesn't.

**Meredith:** I don't know what you're talking about.

**Aria:** Look, I saw the way you were looking at my dad yesterday. I have eyes, so just find someone who's available. My dad isn't.

**[The Marins' kitchen]**

**Ashley:** How are you getting home? If there's any drinking, I will pick you up.

**Wilden:** Or I could take you, if you don't mind riding in the squad car. I wouldn't use the cuffs.

**Hanna:** I'll be fine, thanks.

_Hanna leaves_

**Wilden:** What? It was a joke.

**Ashley:** So, have you heard from the store? Are they prosecuting or... or not?

**Wilden:** No, I haven't heard, but I have a call into them, so...

_Wilden takes a bracelet in Hanna's bag_

**Ashley:** What are you doing?

**Wilden:** Where have I seen this before? It's nice. Is that from you?

**Ashley:** Alison gave it to her.

**Wilden:** That's right. She mentioned that at school today.

**Ashley:** Why were you at her school?

**Wilden:** I was interviewing Hanna again. That's my day job.

**Ashley:** Why was my kid being questioned a second time?

**Wilden:** Because she's close to the victim, and because kids keep secrets.

**Ashley:** Not mine. And if you're thinking she knows more than she's letting on, you're out of line. Sticky fingers is a long way off from what you're talking about.

**Wilden:** Okay, easy mama bear. It's just a routine investigation.

**Ashley:** Well, then you're gonna need a search warrant to go through her purse.

**Wilden:** So, can I help with dinner?

**Ashley:** Yeah.

_She gives him the pizza_

Have it someplace else. Breakfast, too.

**[At Noel's]**

**Maya:** Come on, lighten up.

**Emily:** I should've stayed home.

**Maya:** Why, 'cause you broke up with somebody? What are you supposed to do, spend the rest of the school year hiding under your bed?

**Emily:** There he is.

**Maya:** Did you do that to his face? Damn. It's a good color on him.

**Hanna:** Hey, Em.

**Sean:** Yo, what just happened?

**Ben:** So, you decided to come after all.

**Emily:** Yeah, I did. Just not with you.

**[In the Hastings' kitchen]**

_Spencer transfers Melissa's homework on her laptop and puts her name where Melissa's one was written._

_Veronica enters in, Melissa follows_

**Spencer:** Hey. Hi, how was the club?

**Veronica:** Chilly. Nobody who works there can figure out a thermostat. Did you eat?

**Spencer:** Yeah, I made some pasta if you're hungry.

**Melissa:** I'm not eating pasta. I don't need to be depressed and fat.

**Veronica:** Good point. I'll make a salad. Let me get out of these clothes.

_She leaves_

**Melissa:** Wren called. He told me you went into the city yesterday to meet him. It was strange. At first I wasn't sure why he was telling me this,  
but then I realized he's still trying to cover his tracks and yours. Like I'm supposed to believe you took a train down there just to clear your name? You two deserve each other. I thought I was pathetic.

**[Noel's party]**

**Sean:** Ooh! Damn. Did you see that?

**Hanna:** Awesome. Look, can this be your last game?

**Mona:** Whatever. Have you guys...? Seriously.

**Hanna:** I'll be right back.

**[Outside]**

**Aria:** He tackled Ben? What was Toby even doing in the girls' locker room?

**Spencer:** Why are you shocked? Toby's a perv. We caught him peeping through the windows, watching us undress.

**Emily:** Alison's the one who saw him do that. We never did.

Hanna: What's up?

**Aria:** Toby Cavanaugh got into a fight with Ben over Emily.

**Emily:** It wasn't over me. God. Look, he just... saved me.

**Spencer:** For what, himself?

**Hanna:** Ew.

**Aria:** If we hadn't asked you about Ben, would you have told us about this?

**Spencer:** Toby is not a good guy, Emily. He could be seriously dangerous.

**Emily:** If he's such a bad guy, why'd he take the fall for us?

**Aria:** Is this another secret? Do you know something that we don't?

**Hanna:** Guys, why don't we just, like chill, and talk about this somewhere else? When we're alone.

**Aria:** I... don't even know what "just us" means anymore.

**Hanna:** Yeah, uh... Let's talk about it tomorrow, okay? Are we still meeting up at the shed?

_She leaves_

**Aria:** Yeah. Yeah, sure. Why not?

**Emily:** Where are you going?

**Aria:** The gallery. I promised my mom.

_She leaves and Maya comes to Emily & Spencer_

**Maya:** Have you checked out the photobooth they've got in there?

**Emily:** No. Show me the booth.

**[Flashback, in front of Toby's -probably-]**

**Ali:** _to Toby_: I'll make sure everybody knows!  
_To Spencer_: didn't I tell you to stay over there, and let me take care of this? What did you hear?

**Spencer:** Nothing. Nothing.

**Emily:** What's going on? What happened to Jenna?

**Ali:** It's done. We were never here. Let's go.

**Hanna:** But...

**Ali:** But what?

**Hanna:** What if we said it was an accident?

**Ali:** No, we're not telling anybody anything. Damn it, Hanna. Don't make me sorry I ever included you in the first place. I have gone out of my way to bring your big, wannabe butt into this group. You better keep your mouth shut, unless you want to go back to spending your weekends alone, dance dance revolution and a jumbo bag of chips.

**Aria:** Ali, stop it! Just leave her alone.

**Ali:** I'm sorry, Hanna. I didn't mean that. I'm just freaked out, guys. This is bad. Really bad. I never would've done it if I thought someone was in there. I just... I don't know what's gonna happen... to us. Can we just go? Come on.

**[Back at the party]**

**Sean:** What made you come up here?

**Hanna:** I had some time to kill while you were foosballing.

**Sean:** Hey, I was on a roll!

**Hanna:** I thought you liked contact sports.

**[In the photobooth]**

**Emily:** Ready?

**Maya:** Wait. I gotta prepare. If this comes out decent, I'm gonna cut mine out and replace the one on my driver's license.

**Emily:** Yeah, they're always scary.

**Maya:** No, I skipped scary. I went straight to snooki.

**Emily:** Can I see it? Come on, I'll show you mine. It's probably worse.

**Maya:** No way. What could be wrong with yours? You're crazy beautiful.

**Emily:** Uh, which button is it again? Um, this one.

_She presses the button_

Okay.

_Photos are taken, they kiss, another photo is taken, they leave the photobooth_

**Maya:** Think there's any pizza left?

**Emily:** Where are the pictures?

**Maya:** Damn, I told you I break cameras.

**Emily:** No, seriously, where are they?

**Maya:** Probably just ran out of paper. Come on. Let's eat something.

**[Somewhere near Noel's house]**

**Sean:** What are you looking for?

**Hanna:** What do you think?

**Sean:** Hanna, please stop.

**Hanna:** You're kidding, right? I mean, you said you wanted it to be special. This is pretty special, if you're not afraid of spiders.

**Sean:** Oh, it's... I don't wanna do this right now.

**Hanna:** Well, then, where do you want to go? We can't exactly afford a weekend at a five-star hotel.

**Sean:** It's not about where.

**Hanna:** Then what is it about? Is this about me? Tell me. Tell me why this is not happening, and don't start quoting scripture.

**Sean:** Why are you acting like this?

**Hanna:** Like what?

**Sean:** Like you've got something to prove.

**Hanna:** Because maybe I do! Maybe you still think of me as that dumpy junior high girl who laughed at all your jokes and gave you cuts in line and followed you around like some groupie.

**Sean:** No, I... I liked that girl. But... but this one seems... desperate.

**Hanna:** Any guy at this party would be happy to be with me. Why aren't you?

**Sean:** We already talked about this, okay? Take this. It's cold up here.

**Hanna:** Leave me alone. I don't want your stupid jacket.

**[At the gallery]**

**Byron:** Well, you are.

**Ella:** He's just saying this because he has to.

**Byron:** No, I..

_Meredith comes in_

**Aria:** What are you doing here? Did you forget what we talked about?

**Meredith:** You talked. I listened.

**Aria:** What didn't you understand? You need to leave now.

**Meredith:** Listen, sweetie, I'm not in high school. You don't have any say in this.

**[Outside Noel's]**

**Mona:** Hanna! Hanna, what's up? Hanna! Wait, why are you taking Sean's car? Hanna!

**[Ezra's apartment]**

**Ezra:** Hey. I thought you were helping out at the gallery.

**Aria:** I was. Can I come in?

**Ezra:** I'm not sure if that's a good idea.

**Aria:** I'm s... I'm sorry. This was... a mistake. I shouldn't have come here. I just didn't know where else to go. I'll see you on Monday.

**Ezra:** No, wait. Are you... are you okay? Do you need me to drive you home?

**Aria:** That's the last place I want to be.

**Ezra:** Why? What happened?

**Aria:** Can... can we just... be here for a minute?

**[In front of Emily's]**

**Emily:** Good night Maya.

**Maya:** Godd night Emily. See you.

_Emily walks to Toby's_

**Emily:** Hi. I... I never got a chance to... I just wanted to thank you. I mean... I'm not sure why you... Well, it doesn't matter. Again, thanks.

_She leaves_

**Jenna:** Why is she thanking you? Why is she thanking you?

**Toby:** It's not what you think.

**[In the woods]**

**Spencer:** Alison wanted us across the street so she could have it out with Toby. Ali had something on him.

**Hanna:** Besides being a total perv who peeped in our windows?

**Spencer:** Yeah, something way bigger, and she was threatening to tell everybody. That's why he took the fall for us.

**Aria:** Why are you waiting until now to tell us?

**Spencer:** I don't know. Ali made me promise, and... I guess I was scared. I thought if we never talked about that night again, it would just go away.

**Hanna:** Well, it's not going away. Not unless we toss our phones and join the Navy.

**Emily:** Look, there's four of usand one freak sending messages. If we just talk to each other like this, I feel like it makes it easier to deal with everything.

**Aria:** I think Emily's right. There's way too many secrets. We shouldn't do this in the middle of nowhere. We should do it where we can see it every day.

**Hanna:** You mean, like, somewhere in school?

**Aria:** No. In town. We should ask if we can put a bench somewhere. Wait, and you know what? Whoever did this to her, if they're still in rosewood, we should make them look at it every day, too.

**Spencer:** What, you hate the idea?

**Hanna:** No. No, I just... I had a rough night.

_Branches rustle, the girls run_

**Hanna:** Look.

**Spencer:** Is that yours?

**Aria:** Alison's.

**To be continued...fourth chapter next**

**Katie Griffin as Aria**

**Andrea Baker as Hanna**

**Stephanie Broschart as Spencer**

**Jennifer Hale as Emily**

**The third chapter of Totally Spies (A Pretty Little Liars Parody Version so also I actually work this out.)**

**I just finish the Totally Spies and make it to "Pretty Little Liars version" anyways. I made those characters with this. The third episode is finish now. I am going to work on the foruth chapter now. Yay! I did it, I request for Bellaswangirl71 and so as her friend but I did it now. ^_^**


	4. Can You Hear Me Now?

**Hello there, I am going to make the version of parody of Pretty Little Liars style for Totally Spies but maybe if I do as well to go on the episodes about it well I guess it's time for me to do it now. Let me start with the characters that are in "Totally Spies"**

**I am starting with the girls for as the parody for the cast**

**This is the fourth chapter of the "Can You Hear me Now?" and by the way the previous episode where The girls feel an uneasy obligation set by their parents (namely Pam) and the people of Rosewood to erect a memorial for Alison. They decide to erect the memorial in the woods, near The Kissing Rock, where they used to hang out with Ali. Find out what happen. When Emily and Spencer bring up Darren Wilden, that creepy detective, Hanna goes silent, clearly upset. The girls don't pick up on that though, but they think Hanna is crazy when she mentions that she thinks Ali is still alive. Just then they hear someone in the forest and a few seconds later, all four phones buzz with a new text from "A" telling them she's hunting them. This is the next one where After wrecking Sean's car, Hanna gets lectured by her mother who says she never wants to see another cop car in front of the house again. Going along with their new plan, the girls map out the details of Alison's new memorial park bench. Spencer then comes up with the idea of "A-proofing." She blocks all messages from people she doesn't know and does the same with the other girls' laptops and cellphones. The girls also appreciate the view when Mr. Fitz rides buy on his bicycle, wearing shorts; Aria is silently mortified when they comment on his legs. Just then, a crunched up missing Alison flier blows towards them with a celebratory remark about her death. Find out what happen now.**

******[In front of the house of Hanna]**

Hanna's mother talks to a policeman then returned

Ashley: I never want to see another police car outside the house. I thought we had finished with it!

Hanna: His car is not completely destroyed it can repair it.

Ashley: This time I regret I can not do anything for you, you understood me?

**[In a park]**

Emily: Your mother was really angry that you're destroying the car of Sean.

Hanna: I have not destroyed and damaged I finally everyone reacted very well to the situation.

Emily: Oh

Hanna: There is no Oh, it is adults that's all.

Aria: So there it is the city just put the new bench and flowers will be planted and also there will be a gathering of remembrance.

Spencer: From memory?

Emily: Bah yeah messages, photos in memory of Alison

Hanna: Yeah nice tombstone.

Aria: Hanna!

Hanna: What!

Emily: we should each do something.

Hanna: You know I have the bracelet Alison since the day he was found in the woods and I do not want this responsibility.

Aria: I do not want.

Hanna: One of you should take it I'm serious.

Spencer took the bracelet.

Spencer: Look at you, a bunch of babies! Anyway there is nothing that A can do or say to embarrass us without endangering this too.

Hanna: You sure it's "it"?

Spencer: She or he, it makes no difference.

Spencer leaves his computer.

Aria: What are you doing?

Spencer: I will block all messages from people I do not know. Chat, SMS, email the total. Fuck you see A. Voila, who's next?

Emily takes the computer.

Mr. Fitz goes by bike

Spencer: And here is a lovely rider whose name begins with F.

Hanna: Hello Mr. Fitz.

Ezra made a hand signal.

Spencer: What form Mr. Fitz!

Aria takes the computer.

Aria: Well I'll do it.

Spencer: There's some depth we preferred not to see on a bike and there are no other we love to see on a bike.

Hanna: I do not want to see Mr. Glory on a bike.

Emily: I refuse to see Mr. Glory in motion, that says it all.

Hanna: Mr. Fitz

Aria: Hanna! It's your turn.

Hanna takes the computer.

Spencer: You've talked to Ben?

Emily: I have nothing to say.

Aria: So it's really finished?

Emily: It's nothing, I'm fine.

Aria: Okay u say sit.

Hanna: It deserves a drum roll is the this time it's finished. Now A can no longer reach us.

Spencer: You hear all these nice messages floating in areas all around us.

Aria: Yes, and none comes from A.

Emily: And that's it's a very good thing.

Hanna: Yes this is great, out of sight of the heart.

A leaf flies through the wind and sometimes the feet of girls, Aria picks it up.

This is a photo of Alison with red writing on it: "Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead." The girls look all around them. Aria crumples the paper and they go.

**[Generic]**

**[At school]**

Emily: Hi

Maya: Hi. I have a gift for you. I saw AC and I thought it was the prettiest color of the planet. I was right it's beautiful.

Emily: It's ... it's very pretty. Thank you.

Maya: See you just now.

**[Cafeteria]**

Hanna: Why did your parents you have not taken to New York with your sister? You deserve a little break to you too right?

Spencer: Not as much as Melissa. Oh nice your scarf.

Emily: Thank you.

Hanna: It's a new one?

Emily: No!

Hanna's laptop sounds

Aria: Bah answers will go ahead! At least now there is that it can be.

Emily Hanna!

Hanna: It's my father!

Hanna picks.

Hanna: gosh hello!

Hanna goes.

Emily: But I thought they did it was not spoken since he left the house?!

Aria: I know nothing.

Spencer: relationship with her father that this is the kind of thing we avoid too much talk.

Aria: We had just stopped to look.

Aria's laptop sounds.

Aria: The Buzzed my brother just appear on my laptop.

Spencer: What did you put in your favorites?

Aria: Yes a moment of weakness.

Toby and Emily face

Toby: Sorry.

Emily: It's my fault.

Aria: It may be A you just shake.

Spencer: It s'ne damn, we are not finished with A?!

Aria: Yes ... But me, I continue to avoid Toby.

Spencer: Yes, and Jenna.

Emily: Yes I think that's what is wisest.

**[Hanna on the phone with his father]**

Father of Hanna: I could not go back to Pennsylvania without seeing you! But if you have other things to do ...

Hanna: Oh nan dad I expected nothing tonight.

Father of Hanna: Then I go to take around 7am, it suits you?

Hanna: It's great I told Mom. Um ... Dad?

Father of Hanna: Yes?

Hanna: Does mom ...

Father of Hanna: Does mom what? dear

Hanna: Nan drops. See you tonight.

Father of Hanna: Yes to earlier.

Hanna: Goodbye.

**[Classroom of ]**

Aria: Hi.

Ezra: Hi.

Aria: Uh ... I saw you walking around town the other day by bike.

Ezra: Yeah. I also saw you, I made you a sign you remember? I wanted to stop but you were not alone.

Aria: Yes indeed my friends you found it sexy.

Ezra: You, you said what?

Aria: I, I was a little embarrassed that my friends find you as sexy. It was a bit odd given the circumstances.

Ezra: What is Aria circumstances today? If you know me said me there because I'm clueless.

Aria: Me too. It's not all that reasonable.

Ezra: Nan so I can tell you ensure that it not have it.

Aria starts from

Ezra: But we need to talk. It has things that we must speak not only between classes, I'd be home tonight I might suggest one or two dishes that I know almost cooked. I wanna talk to you and not when you're at your desk or when you're hidden behind the crest of Dan Farren.

Aria: What time do I have?

Ezra: 7 hours.

Aria: 7 hours is good.

**[Passage High School]**

Hanna: He must spend two weeks in New England but he made a detour to see me.

Aria: It's ... it's great Hanna!

Hanna: What?

Emily: Do you think it would come just because of Sean's car?

Hanna: No of course not, we talked about it and it is not at all because of that. And even if it did all that matters is that he comes to see me.

A professor: Spencer!

Spencer: Mr. Cheldré?!

A teacher: I wanted to tell you but you being here is, it's remarkable that you did on the history essay.

Spencer: Oh thank you.

A teacher: A very clear presentation.

Spencer: This is not new as an idea.

A teacher: I introduced him to the orchid gold.

Spencer: You what?!

A teacher: It is only prestige but the real interest of winning this competition is the impact on university applications.

Spencer: But no ...

A teacher: We will see the details after class.

Hanna: What is the orchid gold?

Spencer: A national competition of essays on history.

Emily: It'll allow you a little more lather.

The bell rings.

Aria: Go to any hour.

**[Hall of Chemistry]**

Toby: Hi.

Emily: Hi. You're there for the chemistry course?

Toby: I'm starting today.

Emily: Cool.

Toby: You wore a scarf this morning!

Emily: Yes it's true I took it off.

Toby: You were pretty with.

Emily: Thank you.

Professor of Chemistry: Go there you sit. (He tells Toby place next to Emily.)

Emily: Not here please. Pity pity pity pity.

Toby: Well bah it is a partner of chemistry, it does not bother you?

Emily: No.

Emily opened her chemistry book and find the photos taken with Maya including one where they kiss at the Christmas party Kahn.

**[At Aria]**

Aria: I'm here.

Ella: Oh!

Aria: A special chicken in the middle of the week!

Ella: Yes, your father loves it. I wanted to please him. Vegetable nuggets that you're going?

Aria: infact I wanted to dine at Spencer.

Ella: Oh agreed and Mike sees some friends, so I think your father is I will be home for us all alone.

Aria: Well that's great.

**[Flashback]**

Alison: This is not your father's car?

Aria and Alyson Meredith sees Byron kiss in his car.

Alison: We need you to tell your mother!

Aria: Say what?

Alison: Aria! You saw your father kissing your father kissing another woman that your mother finally you must tell him!

Aria: And how do you want me to tell him that?

Alison: I know. But it is imperative that you tell him.

Aria's laptop sounds.

Aria: He is my father.

Alison: Unhook not!

Aria: But I must answer him.

Alison: He will try to convince you to say anything, it is imperative that she knows the truth! You must tell him Aria before she learns by someone else. Otherwise you lose them both.

**[End of flashback]**

Aria: Mom!

Ella: Yes?

Aria: I ... I sting you a carrot.

Ella: Yes.

**[In Spencer]**

Hanna: I would love to have a sister for him intelligent sting his duties.

Spencer: I have a duty to my sister for not getting tired, I have not looked further. If I tell Cheldré to withdraw my application it will guess that I cheated.

Hanna Spencer what makes you think you're going to win this competition? Oh yes I forgot you have it in my blood.

Spencer: Well, try it with.

Hanna: I have found the perfect outfit, my father has not seen me since I lost weight.

Spencer: This jacket is not you.

Hanna: So it's perfect. Spencer.

Spencer: What?

Hanna: Are not you curious?

Spencer: It blocked the unknown numbers that's it. We faced up all together.

Hanna: Nan finally yes I know, I was wondering if you had cheated.

Spencer: Nah.

Hanna: Okay, me neither.

**[Bar where Maya works]**

Emily: Maya can I talk for a second? Look!

Emily shows him the photos taken during the evening of Noel Kahn.

Maya: Oh, great hast found. But where were they?

Emily: In my book of chemistry. It is you who have put in? Tell me if you did I would not be angry.

Maya: There's no material to be angry. I think we're very pretty.

Emily: Thou hast put into my book?

Maya: No, no. Emily did not put yourself in this state, I guess someone has to pick the party.

Emily: And the person that looked at what we are kissing it's embarrassing.

Maya is going to

Emily: Maya.

Maya: I have to work back.

**[At Hanna]**

The door rings.

Tom (Hanna's dad): Hanna!

Hanna: Dad!

Tom: Oh what are you're thin is almost nothing left to tighten.

Hanna: I missed you.

Tom: You too.

Hanna: I'll get my bag.

Ashley: Hi Tom.

Tom: What's up Ashley? How are you?

Ashley: It's OK.

Tom: You're in the air. So are you ready?

Hanna: Yes.

Ashley takes its business.

Tom: Hmm Ashley it was probably misunderstood about this evening, infact I wanted to take the opportunity to be alone with Hannah.

Ashley: Oh, then I can not understand indeed.

Tom: No no it's my fault. It'll be eh darling just you and me?

Hanna: Well ... yes.

Ashley: Good evening. Tom returned too late.

Tom: Yes of course.

Hanna: Hi Mom.

Ashley: bye have fun.

**[In the street]**

Tom: This is a new car so it not bother you if I led? Hanna?

Hanna: It's about the car of Sean! Mom you're all about?

Tom: It's a bit more complicated than that.

Hanna: So let me try to s'simplifier things. If you came to me engeuler case was to go home and finish. Nan also engeule me here so the neighbors can enjoy watching!

Tom: I'm not back to you engeuler, I'm here to help you went through a difficult period. You're a good Hanna, you have always been but occasionally you're a scared too enthusiastic. Remember when you climb the trees when you were little you always had me to help you back down. We'll get by, I promise. So if you want you can go to dinner dined, if you want to go in the middle of shooting Jollyrogers you can go. It is you who selected agree?

Hanna: Yeah agree.

Tom: Princess.

**[Apartment Ezra]**

Aria: Do you use it?

Ezra: Like clipboard. But it helps me remember that there was literature before the laptops. What do you think?

Aria: It's pretty. I love thank you for asking me.

Ezra: It's normal. How are things with you?

Aria: Oh okay, my mother and my father dined alone together tonight.

Ezra: Maybe they will fix things.

Aria: I think all head to heads of the world will not help, she will be devastated when she learns the truth.

Ezra: Aria, It has happened to you to think that your mother knew perhaps more than what you thought?

Aria: No she knows nothing and that's the worst finally it's almost the worst.

Ezra: But maybe your parents have come to some sort of agreement that you are not aware of?

Aria: No that is not possible. What is an agreement for you?

Ezra: Ok uh when I was 12 my parents separated my brother and I were not understood, I learned later that they had had affairs, they were pardoned their infidelities but it is another thing that killed their marriage.

Aria: But then it comes to your family, not mine. What are you trying to tell me?

Ezra: I just wanna say that this is not because your father was involved in these stories that it is up to you to solve their problems.

Aria: But that's not what I'm trying to do, I just try to live with that.

Ezra: But it is for them to live it. You do not realize that your parents have to sort it out between themselves adults.

Aria: Among adults?

Ezra: Yes

Aria: So I'm not mature enough to handle the situation?

Ezra: No, I did not say that.

Aria: I think that's exactly what you said. You say I'm a girl and that I should mind my own business.

Ezra: No, I assure you I did not say that.

Aria: If you think I am a child so why you invited me here?

Ezra: I had invited you here because I do not consider you as a child, this is also why we must understand what is happening between us.

Aria: Okay so let my parents out of it.

Ezra: It's you who came to tell me about your father you remember?

Aria: infact I think I made a mistake in coming here.

Ezra: I think not.

Aria: But I am sure. In any case it is certainly not an adult would have done it.

** [Classroom]**

Hanna: It was, it was great. Incredible I swear.

Emily: And it took you where?

Hanna: In Jollyrogers.

Aria: That sucks this amusement park.

Hanna: Nah it is not zero at this point and anyway it does not go on the Ferris wheel. We walked, we talked. I told him what was happening. Not worry I'm not all about him, he just listened. You go to account-he wants to make a real dinner is tonight, he has things to tell me, I do not know I think he wants to spend more time with me. It may take me on vacation in Maryland.

Emily: Are you serious?

Aria: You want to go?

Hanna: I do not emménagerai there at least not for every day. I want to leave Mom alone but I'd like to see my father more.

Spencer: Wouha

Aria: I'm happy for you.

The bell rings.

Ezra: I was wondering if at the end of the novel some of you do feel troubled by the hypocrisy of Adicus. I mean there Mr. procedure when it comes to Tom Robinson and then when he is stabbed Youwell Bob is ready to accept the decision of the sheriff.

Spencer: It tries to protect Bouradlé.

Ezra: The protection of what? The legal system? Adicus is an officer of the court and conspiring to cover a horrible crime and he is more willing to accept that his son paid for the act committed by Bouradlé.

Aria: It is a market.

Ezra: What market?

Aria: Mr. Youwell would have killed her children and Brou saved them. Adicus always felt guilty vis-à-vis Tom Robinson when he offered to save James Brou. It's like a sacrifice

Ezra: Very noble. Too bad James was unconscious. You think he would have a different opinion?

Aria: No he would agree.

Ezra: You are on this?

Aria: He was well educated.

Ezra: I will take Mr. Sperlling, you want to add something? With all your cool.

(pupil of the class): Well, James's father was a lawyer, he might have succeeded to get his son away. Being well educated has nothing to see in all this.

Ezra: Yeah? The book teaches us what we do as an adult in time did you pay any attention?

: Nah I just want to say ...

Ezra: Nan nan nan what you're saying is that Aria has tried to understand this book and not you.

: Nah I did not say it .

Ezra: So what did you mean?

: Well I'm sure qu'Adicus have managed to get his son away more easily than Brou that's all.

**[Passage High School]**

Emily packs his things in his locker and see school children laughing on one side and the other Toby opened his locker where does a lot of foam.

**[Restaurant]**

Tom: Thank you. This is a great honor to go out with you two nights in a row. You think Sean will be jealous?

Hanna: I have not spoken to him since the memorable evening.

Tom: Last night I hoped you would like to mention what happened between you two.

Hanna: I was enjoying myself too much for that.

Tom: I feel that all this has nothing to do with him and I think something else is happening.

Hanna: it is something else going on?

Tom: How do you feel about what happened to Alison?

Hanna: I know but it's true that sometimes I really want to get away, to go away from here.

Tom: In a place where you would empty your head, in a place where you would see things differently.

Hanna: Yes that is exactly what I mean.

Tom Hanna, there are two other things that should be discussed.

Hanna: Oh yeah and what is it?

Tom: Oh, here they are.

Isabelle: Good evening.

Tom: Good evening.

Kate: Hi Tom.

Tom Hanna Isabella I present my bride.

Hanna: Your betrothed?!

Isabelle: I'm so happy you met Hanna.

Tom: And here's the daughter of Isabella Kate, let me introduce Kate Hanna.

Kate: Hanna.

Tom: I thought it was time to make introductions.

**[In Spencer]**

Sound of a door.

Spencer: There's someone?

Wren: Uh oh.

Spencer: Who's there?

Wren: I can not believe it, where are you? Oh, I took it for you in the garden.

Spencer Wren, tell me what are you doing here?

Wren: I came to fix the situation.

Spencer: You're drunk!

Wren: I could not come without a little lift, especially at the castle of Hastings.

Spencer Wren I thought you were a murderer, you're sick!

Wren: I tried but you had called my number blocked.

Spencer: No, no I did not have your number blocked. I ... Do you came through the back door.

Wren: I had some trouble locating the main entrance.

Spencer Wren! Get out! Immediately!

Wren: I have thought only of you since you came to see me, I was a coward but it is finished tonight I intend to endorse any my responsibility. Call your father.

Spencer: I call someone my parents are in New York with Melissa.

Wren: I'll leave.

Flower pot falls to the ground

Spencer: Great.

Wren: Hi.

Spencer: Yeah great.

Wren: Your face, your lovely face.

Spencer: Do you want a good cup of coffee?

Wren: I drank a lot of tape I had better not mix.

Spencer: Come here.

Wren: I am pleased to be here.

Spencer: You're crazy! You made me this one is scary!

Wren: I'm sorry.

**[Apartment Ezra]**

Aria hits

Aria: That sucks I've never been so uncomfortable in my life. First you filled my immature side and then you have this kind of reaction in class, you make them believe I'm your little protected, I bet everyone felt that something was odd. But no no but what's that? You played what? You wanted to teach me a lesson or something, because it's stupid and I have no need. And you know nothing at all about my parents then avoids assuming they have some sort of arrangement or agreement or I do not know anything because you do not know them and you do not know me either . Is that clear?

Ezra: It's true you're right.

Aria: Oh you think?

Ezra: Yes I know nothing about you.

**[In Spencer]**

Wren: I'm sorry for all this mess

Spencer: I nettoierais later.

Wren: No I do not speak of geranium.

Spencer: Why have you said you had to drink to talk to my dad?

Wren: For a lot of complex psychological reason but because he has that terrorized me to death.

Spencer: It is not so bad once we know

Wren: Things will return to normal at last account.

Spencer: Yes what passes for normal here anyway.

Wren: I thought you wanted nothing changes?

Spencer: I think so. I really know I've never known anything else. I did not want to hurt Melissa.

Wren: Yeah.

Spencer: It's like South Korea and North Korea between us but that's my sister, that's what counts.

Wren: Well I think I'm fairly imposed.

Spencer: You're not driving in this state.

Wren: I will not go to Philadelphia. I have a room to Edwougd Motorcorte.

Spencer: You will go nowhere, you're giving me a key. Go on.

**[The restaurant]**

Kate: I turned around and Jeff was behind me, at that time he was so focused on the fact of beating me he forgot to raise the rudder when we approached the beach, he was stuck on the I have high foreheads and has slipped down to the beach and make my bow.

Isabelle: Hanna of sailing you do?

Hanna: No.

Isabella: Oh you should. Kate would give you lessons, this is an excellent teacher.

Kate: Especially with beginners.

Isabelle: It might be fun for both of you, go out by boat.

Hanna: To see which one will return alive

Kate: This is a joke?

Hanna: Of course it's a joke. And that's a fork.

Tom: Oh, I wanted to tell Hanna, I had a conversation with the father of Sean and everything should work out.

Hanna: You've spoken with his father?

Tom: Hmm hmm. He gave me an estimate of the damage you caused to his car and we agreed to fix the problem without the insurance companies. So I will make him a check and you're working for the amount of compensation, assisting the mother of Sean.

Hanna: His mother is a dentist.

Tom: But you do not soigneras teeth, you will do some cleaning and some secretariat, you will answer the phone. After school and on weekends.

Kate: it can be interesting.

Hanna: Yeah I'm fascinated by dentistry, do not you? I love the plates of tartar, cavities, veneers, pills ...

Hanna's laptop sounds

Hanna: Sorry.

**[In the street]**

Toby: How are you?

Emily: It's going to thank you. Finally we both can go when you leave the garbage.

Toby: You know I am well aware that you're not overjoyed to have me as a partner in the lab.

Emily: No, that's it bother me

Toby: Really? You would not trade if you had the choice? Yeah I understand, it is necessary that you make people pay attention to you regularly. I know many people think I'm crazy, anyway I can do anything about it.

Emily: Yeah you have to have sacrament tired of idiots who come fill you your locker with shaving cream, which come laugh at you, tell tall tales about what you are.

Toby: Yes it's tough stuff like that piss me off and I do not disagree but I can not help it. As you said this is stupid.

Emily: Sorry

Toby: You've noticed is how we do not stop to say you're sorry every second.

Emily: Sorry.

Toby: What I was saying.

Emily: The other day in chemistry, there was something in my book, there were the pictures you have seen? Before I close my book, you've had time to see them?

Toby: I got the impression that you want anyone to see them, I can understand that.

Emily: Really?

Toby: You swim forever?

Emily: Yes, always.

Toby: And you swim because the public is watching you or because this is what you love?

Emily: Well ... I swim because I love what I feel when I did.

Toby: So just forget all these idiots, they will never see what they want even if you wanted any change in you, all those that you are not their suffirai. They do not care that you change it you spineless disparaisses. I tried I hated.

Emily: And now you're back

Toby: Yeah that's it.

Emily: See you tomorrow.

Toby: See you tomorrow.

**[In Ezra]**

Ezra: You're lucky! My kitchen is always better reheated. I make very good rest. Nah not laugh, laugh nan nan after you will not expel pasta through the nose and must be pliers to pull them out. I'm sorry for what is being spent. I wanted you to be gone from my house, I was stupid, I should not have. Sperlling to pick on like that ... I'm not proud of my reaction.

Aria: But you were right about me. I like fixing things and in my family it is I who organizes and negotiates, I do everything to make connections and that is welded.

Ezra: What are you afraid at the bottom?

Aria: To see things change. But that does not help what I do, I think that that fixed the situation.

Ezra: It is human nature to cling to what we already possess.

Aria: I feel like my Aunt Ruth. She has stuffed his dead cat and when you come home there Mugsi on the piano and he is there and she speaks, there is no huge difference between u and Mugsis living Mugsi stuffed after all it is a cat. Aunt Ruth is very happy like that and leave us all goose bumps. I could fix anything and if ever ca can arrange it to my parents to manage. All I can do is tell the truth. I must go. You want me to help you store?

Ezra: Well ... you could stay?

Aria: No. I must speak to my mother.

Ezra: You are about to want to do this?

Aria: Yes I am.

**[In front of the motel]**

Wren: How are you going back?

Spencer: Do not worry about me.

Wren: I meant I would have liked to meet you before. They kiss.  
Back with me.

Spencer: I've done very stupid things lately and my quota is exceeded.

Wren: Goodnight Spencer.

Spencer: Goodbye Wren.

[Hanna Car]

A dedication to a song on the radio Hanna. "I do not need you anymore"

Spencer: So no matter what you believe, it's not what you think. Hanna?

Hanna: It was a matter stronger than us.

**[In the street]**

Emily: Good evening.

Maya: I do not know what I must do, or kiss you Serer hand. There's certainly plenty of video surveillance camera. Sorry.

Emily: Do not be. It's true you have all right to be angry against me

Maya: I'm not sorry.

Emily: I was wrong of me to take you to the photos

Maya: Do you want me for photos or for the kiss?

Emily: I loved that kiss, I know not what it means.

Maya: You spend a little too long to ask you what things mean: a snapshot, a kiss, a scarf.

Emily: There is so much jostling in my head. I just wanna know how to react.

Maya: What you need now?

Emily: Now, a little space not only with you but with my mother, with all the world.

Maya: I'll leave all the space you want. Okay?

Emily: Thank you.

Maya: Good night.

Maya: I treasure you, then I would wait. Nan said nothing that is not worth it I just wanted you to know

**[At Aria]**

Aria: Mom! I must speak to you this is important, there is something you should know. Mom?

Ella handed him a sheet, written on behalf of A revealing the binding of Byron.

**[In Spencer]**

Hanna: Well what do we do for A, it's true he or she never knows he or she stopped and called radio stations to make signings, what do we do then?

Spencer: I have no idea.

Hanna: But you're the one who wanted to block our messages.

Spencer: And everyone followed you remember?

Hanna: Yeah, we stay together great. Spencer!

Spencer: Someone came here! The bracelet Alison.

Emily and Aria receive a S.O.S Spencer.

**[Spencer House]**

You can see the mirror Spencer, writing "It will not be that easy bitches-A. "In lipstick.

Hanna: It's red jungle

Emily: The color of Alison.

END

**To be continued...fifth chapter next**

**Katie Griffin as Aria**

**Andrea Baker as Hanna**

**Stephanie Broschart as Spencer**

**Jennifer Hale as Emily**

**The third chapter of Totally Spies (A Pretty Little Liars Parody Version so also I actually work this out.)**

**I just finish the fourth chapter of Totally Spies and make it to "Pretty Little Liars version" anyways. The fourth episode is finish now. I am going to work on the fifth chapter now. Yay! I did it, I request for Bellaswangirl71 and so as her friend but I did it now. ^_^**


	5. Reality Bites Me

**Hello there, I am going to make the version of parody of Pretty Little Liars style for Totally Spies but maybe if I do as well to go on the episodes about it well I guess it's time for me to do it now. Let me start with the characters that are in "Totally Spies"**

**I am starting with the girls for as the parody for the cast**

**This is the fifth chapter of the "Reality Bites Me." and by the way the previous episode where where After wrecking Sean's car, Hanna gets lectured by her mother who says she never wants to see another cop car in front of the house again. Going along with their new plan, the girls map out the details of Alison's new memorial park bench. Spencer then comes up with the idea of "A-proofing." She blocks all messages from people she doesn't know and does the same with the other girls' laptops and cellphones. The girls also appreciate the view when Mr. Fitz rides buy on his bicycle, wearing shorts; Aria is silently mortified when they comment on his legs. Just then, a crunched up missing Alison flier blows towards them with a celebratory remark about her death. This next one is going to be where Still reeling from the haunting message scrawled across Spencer's vanity, the next morning the girls discover an additional, even spookier message from "A" – this one in the form of a video of the girls the previous night that was clearly recording them from inside Spencer's closet. It is sent in a text to Hanna as an attachment. The girls reveal that they have unblocked their phones. They then go upstairs and open the closet to find the lipstick that was used to write the message on the vanity -Aria thinks it is the same shade of red that Jenna wears. Find out what happen now.**

**To be continued...sixth chapter next**

Aria - Hey.

Ezra - Hey.

Aria: Do you have plans this weekend

Ezra: I'm thinking we should talk about the homework assignment.

Toby: I know that you're not crazy about having me for a lab partner.

Emily: it's okay.

Hanna: Any guy at this party would be happy to be with me.

Sean: We've already talked about this, okay?

Mona: Why are you taking Sean's car?

Hanna's father: Hanna! You will work off the cost of repairs in Sean's mother's office.

Hanna: what's a golden orchid?

Spencer: It's a national competition for historical writing.

Emily: More academic bling for Spencer.

Aria: I saw the way you were looking at my dad yesterday. I have eyes. Find someone who's available. My dad isn't. Mom, there's something you should know.

Spencer: Somebody's been in the house.

Aria: This is the letter " sey mntm.

Emily: Mo You know it's not your fault, right? It's your dad's mistake, totally.

Aria: No, it is my fault.

Spencer: You did not hook up with her And then ask your kid to cover for you.

Aria: Ali said I should've told my mom right after it happened.

Emily: Ali? Alison knew?

Spencer: So, Alison saw this Meredith person? Meredith? Her name is Meredith. Ew.

Hanna: That's not even a cute-Girl name. I'm seeing big pores and mousy roots.

Spencer: Hanna, I think it's a little too soon to joke.

Hanna: I'm sorry, but if you're gonna cheat, You might as well do it with somebody Who deep-Conditions her hair occasionally.

Spencer: Here, put something in your mouth Besides your foot.

Hanna: I'm sorry. Okay? Look, all i'm saying is that when my dad left, Laughing sometimes helped. So did crying.

Aria: My father hasn't left, guys. I mean, this happened over a year ago.

Emily: You think he's gonna leave? Look, whatever happens, we're here for you.

Spencer: Thank you guys for staying here. I couldn't have been here alone.

Hanna: When's your family getting back?

Spencer: This afternoon.

Aria: Weren't you gonna clean off the mirror before they get here?

Emily: Want me to come with?

Aria: We should all go.

Hanna: Uh, yeah, you know what? It doesn't take four of us to clean a mirror, So why don't you three go, and i'll just wait here.  
Fine.

Aria: You stay down here. Alone.

Emily: But make sure you lock the door.

Hanna: Great. You spray, i'll wipe. Well, the creature's back. We should've never unblocked our phone.

Emily: Open the attachment.

Aria: That's us! Was that shot from inside your closet?

Spencer: "a" was watching us! Guys. Check it out.

Got a secret can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save better lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave if i show you then i know you won't tell what i said 'cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.

Mike: How do you not poke your eyeball?

Aria: What's up?

Mike: Uh, nothing. Look, um are mom and dad acting weird with each other?

Aria: What do you mean?

Mike: I mean, i don't know. There's a vibe.

Aria: Yeah, maybe. Look, don't worry about it, okay?

Mike: You're only gonna do one eye? Is that a new cyclops look? Listen, i can take them to practice if you want- I can do it.

Byron: Well, i'm done by 3:00.

Ella: I'll do it.

Byron: Should we find someone to talk to? A counselor, therapist?

Ella: You would feel more comfortable talking to a stranger In some office than you would in your own kitchen? Yeah, but we're not talking, ella.  
Are you done with this? See you later.  
Bye.  
See ya.  
All right, tell me what i need to do to make this better.  
Do you want me to move out? Don't make that my decision.  
Well, do you think it would help? How, by making me deal with their confusion alone, Or by making me the bad guy that kicked their dad out? Are they gonna be any less confused seeing Us walk around here like sulky roommates? We're not- Hey.  
Do you want some breakfast? There's yogurt.  
No, i'm- I'm good with a granola bar.  
I'm going to, uh, going to go to work.  
I've got office hours.  
Hey, good luck with that french test, sweetheart.  
Look, mike knows something's up.  
Are you gonna tell him? Yeah.  
You know, when i can.  
Okay, well, just don't wait too long.  
It was way too hard to keep it from you for a year.  
I don't want to have to do that to him, too.  
A year? You've known about this for a year? Yeah.  
I thought dad he didn't tell you that he asked me to-? Mom, i can miss first period if you want to talk.  
It's okay.  
This is between me and your dad.  
Don't worry.  
Need some help? Oh, hi.  
Hey.  
No, no, i got it.  
Um, stupid shoe.  
My mom forgot to mention the new job required a uniform, huh? No, it's cool.  
I like it.  
Hideous looks good on me.  
Listen, i tried- I know that- Sorry.  
What were you gonna say? I tried to take the fall for the car.  
You did? Why? I felt really bad about what went down at noel's party, So i told my parents i gave you the keys And i'd pay for the repairs.  
No.  
No, i should pay for the repairs.  
It was my fault.  
Besides, i think working in a dentist office Will help me with my fear.  
Scared of dentists? Children.  
Your mom is making me hand out suga r-Free lollypops to six-Year-Olds.  
They don't bite at that age, do they? Look, i know that we haven't talked since that night, But since we are now, Do you wanna talk about homecoming? I mean, do you still wanna go? You know, with me? I, uh, hadn't really thought about it.  
Coach has us on a lot of two-A-Days.  
That's a lot of pressure.  
And with everything else going on, i just yeah, no, i get it.  
No, well, we- We should.  
Talk about it.  
I gotta go.  
That's my ride.  
You cannot seriously think That a blind girl broke into my house.  
That would take a lot more than a talking gps.  
Well, i didn't say that jenna was alone.  
Let's no go to the toby place, okay? Why not? You guys think her guide dog left behind his lipstick? Yeah, do you want to ask what your lab partner was doing last night? You know, maybe he took a break from sitting on his porch Pulling the heads off of squirrels.  
Spencer! Sorry, ladies, i didn't mean to interrupt, But i hope you're as proud of your friend as i am.  
Congratulations.  
My instincts were right.  
This just makes it official.  
What's that about? An essay contest.  
Wait, did you win it? Aren't you gonna at least open the envelope? Why should she? She wins an award for waking up.  
Sodium borate.  
Easy.  
That glass beaker's made of glass.  
Maybe you should do it.  
I've had too much coffee and not enough sleep.  
Big party on a thursday night? No, i- Slept at a friend's.  
What did you do last night? Sat at the grill doing homework.  
That's where you study? Got to.  
Jenna listens to her lectures loudly, And it messes me up.  
She doesn't like using her headphones at home.  
Why the grill? It's not exactly quiet there, either.  
It is if you stay late enough.  
I close the place, like, every night.  
So, whose house did you stay at last night? That new girl? Who, maya? Why would you think that? Just figured that she's the newest member of your posse.  
Has she learned the secret handshake yet? She's more my friend than the group's.  
Why is that? She just cares about different things.  
Different's good.  
I like different.  
This town has too much of the same.  
Hey, there.  
Hey.  
I've been thinking about you.  
Uh, how are things with your family? They're tense and getting worse.  
Can you give me an excuse not to go home? Extra credit assignment or si x-Hour detention? Um i'm sorry, i actually can't stay late today.  
Uh, i've got this thing.  
Oh.  
Well, no, it's- It's not a thing.  
It's just a, um thing.  
A reading.  
Of a story.  
That i wrote.  
You're reading it out loud? Can i come? You can, but if it sucks i'm going to hurt myself.  
You'd be a witness.  
It could get ugly.  
You're the teacher.  
I'm the student, remember? Do you like the color? Uh-Huh.  
Thank you.  
Hey.  
Those are for you.  
Butter creams.  
They're your favorite, right? Yeah, they were when i was, like, seven.  
Thanks, daddy.  
So, you finally spoke to wren? No, but i spoke with mr.  
Sheldrake.  
You didn't really think you were gonna be able To keep this essay secret, did you? Spencer, this is a coup for you.  
I mean, if the ivies weren't onto you already, they are now.  
I'm seeing a cage match between harvard and yale.  
Dad, it's really not that big of a deal.  
Oh, now you tell me.  
Your mother's already taken out a full-Page ad In the club newsletter.  
I'm kidding.  
Come on.  
Have a butter cream.  
I'm proud of you, spence.  
At least let me brag about you tomorrow.  
What's tomorrow? I'm taking russell newhoff to the club.  
He's a potential new client.  
You up for playing doubles if he brings his daughter along? Sure! Hey, you want to volley with me? oh, i'd love to, but i have a bunch of calls to return, And a prize-Winning essay to read.  
Don't forget to put it on my desk, okay? Oh, dad, i- You don't have to read this one.  
It's really not one of my best.  
Somebody sure thought it was.  
They don't give these awards to people who don't deserve them.  
Hello, dental office.  
Just a minute, please.  
Hello? Can i help you? No.  
No, i was just, um, looking For a place to toss medical waste.  
Must be a different floor.  
Thanks for your help.  
I didn't think this would take so long.  
I don't mind.  
I like being in school when nobody else is.  
Viscosity, elasticity, and tensile strength.  
Anything else we need to cover? Maybe our noses.  
This stuff's rank.  
Oh, god! I'm so sorry.  
It's just water.  
did you draw this? It looks just like the cover From this band, circus survive.  
This is so good.  
You know that band? My cousin works at a bar on south street.  
He snuck me into a show.  
Have you heard any of their new stuff yet? It's totally amazing.  
If- If you're into them, there's this other band i should turn you onto.  
I'll burn you a cd.  
Thanks.  
I should go.  
I'm gonna be late for swim practice.  
Um, emily? Yeah? My notebook.  
Oh, jeez.  
I totally need more sleep.  
Or more coffee.  
Wanna meet up at the grill later? Sure.  
"And in an instant, her life was undone.  
"Everything she'd known disappeared, Drifting into the summer sky.  
" Thank you.  
Whoo! Yeah! He doesn't suck, huh? You know this guy? Yeah.  
He's my english teacher.  
Oh, very cool.  
Me and him go way back.  
We used to sleep together.  
Bunk beds! College.  
Do you have a name, fangirl? Oh, aria.  
Hardy.  
What the hell are you doing here? Well, i thought i'd get some face time With the president of your fan club, apparently.  
You two know each other? Yeah, well, not as well as you two know each other.  
I, uh, i heard about the bunk beds.  
We just met, but i'm glad i sat next to her.  
She kept kicking me so i wouldn't snore.  
No, no, no, seriously, how did you know about this? I don't live in a cave.  
I saw it on the website, Thought it was my duty to come heckle you.  
I think i should be in a cave.  
Was it really that bad? No, it was beautiful.  
And that metaphor at the end? That was a metaphor? I thought it was Really about a kid who lost her balloon.  
You also thought chitty-Chitty ban g-Bang was mexican porn.  
That's true.  
Books aren't his thing, you know? He used to pay me in frozen burritos To write his papers.  
What'd be great Is if you told this same lame story While i had a beer in my hand.  
I'm grabbing a waitress.  
I didn't know he was gonna be here.  
Uhh! Uhh! Whoa.  
Good serve.  
Listen, hate to interrupt, be we're kind of closed.  
I was supposed to shut down the courts ten minutes ago.  
Seriously? Um, can you just give me another five minutes? Are you practicing for a tournament or something? No, um.  
No, it's just a friendly game of doubles With my dad and some guests.  
Well, you and i have very different ideas of what's friendly.  
That's an angry serve.  
Well, it's been a long week.  
Kind of been storing it up.  
A strong slice is only half the battle.  
You've got to kill it on the return, too.  
Well, i'm just warming up.  
So i hook up with her in the library, But you can't get serious In the sociology stacks, right? So i take her back to my dorm room.  
I can't believe you're telling this story.  
Let him finish.  
I want to hear.  
She wants to hear! So, i get her back.  
You know, he's sound asleep, of course.  
I get her shirt off, things are happening, Life is good, and then this geek, Right here, starts laughing in his sleep.  
Now, he's done this before, but this chick, She does not believe that he's asleep.  
I was.  
You laugh in your sleep? Mm-Hmm.  
That's cute.  
It's better than snoring.  
Right.  
Uh, you were up.  
Ah, no.  
It's her turn.  
Take it for me.  
I'm gonna grab some water.  
Dude, you are so screwed.  
It-It's not what you think it is.  
Don't give me that look.  
I didn't pursue this.  
It just happened.  
And that makes it okay? Hardy- Ezra, she's cute.  
She's smart.  
I get it.  
There's no argument, But she's your student, man.  
That's not how i met her.  
Doesn't matter.  
When this is all over, she's gonna get her diploma.  
You're gonna get a pink slip and an orange jumpsuit.  
Aria: okay, so how about this? The loser of the next game buys fries? Sweet.  
Give it up.  
You in? Thanks for this.  
I'm having fun.  
Yeah, me too.  
Here you go.  
Here, i'll go.  
Sorry i'm late.  
Boss got chatty when they dropped the check.  
But i only ate one lamb chop.  
The rest are yours.  
What are we looking at? The worst part of my day.  
You know, i thought it bottomed out When a kid aimed at me for a rinse-And-Spit, But now there's an amber.  
What's an amber? Amber is "a cheerleader at rollins high Who loves skinny lattes.

E'te She's trying to date sean.  
She's evil.  
We know this for a fact? Well, she's suddenly become his personal driver And god knows what else.  
Mm.  
Driving is not dating.  
Eat.  
Mom! Why are you feeding me when my boyfriend Left me for someone who weighs 11 pounds? He hasn't left you.  
His car's in the shop.  
So why can't he hitch a ride With someone who's not majoring in cartwheels? I am sorry that you don't have a car of your own to drive.  
E tollav to your father about that.  
No, thanks.  
Besides, he's probably lreatlpick f one outcfor kate.  
Kate? Thought her name was isabel.  
That's the mother.  
The girlfriend.  
The fiancee.  
He's marrying her? Yeah, i found that out Before i went to spencer's last night.  
I didn't see you this morning, So i thought it'd be kind of weird to text you.  
Yeah.  
That would've been weird.  
Thanks.  
Still, i'd rather hear it from you than from him.  
I'm not surprised.  
We've both moved on.  
Try the potatoes.  
They're tasty.  
I'm telling you, that's the lipstick Jenna was putting on in the elevator.  
Are you sure? Yes! That's alison's color.  
Same shade, same tube.  
What i'm wondering is why was jenna In an empty room for an hour? I think we should call the police.  
There are fingerprints on this tube.  
Well, yeah, ours.  
We don't wanna answer any more questions.  
Let me get in the office and see what i can find.  
Have you gotten any more e-Mails? Not since this morning.  
Have you? No.  
I'm just wondering.  
Spencer: emily! Hey, what are you doing here? Uh, just- Hey, hanna had a ru n-In with jenna marshall today.  
Sit down.  
You know that dentist office i'm working at? Well, i was going in for my shift after school, And i was in the elevator.  
Jenna marshall was in there.  
She had the same lipstick ali wore.  
The exact same color.  
She had the same lipstick as ali.  
She had alison's lipstick.  
She was putting it on.  
So, are all college boys like the ones in that bar? Is it possible to say hello to a guy Without putting them in a headlock? Well, maybe when you go to college, you'll find out for yourself.  
Okay, stop.  
Did hardy say something about us or about me? No, why would he? I was just having fun at a bar With a high school student.  
You make it sound so awful.  
Well, maybe it is.  
I mean, if you think about it- Well, why? Was i acting like a high school girl? Did i do anything to embarrass you? Look, have i ever done that? No, it's not about that.  
Okay, then what is it about? I mean, is this hardy's problem, or is it yours? Where did this come from? Age is never an issue when we're together.  
When it's just the two of us, But when we're out in the world, people notice.  
No, hardy noticed.  
Look, he's your friend, and if you're okay with it, I really doubt it's gonna bother him.  
Aria, let's get real.  
In theory, we are a lot more wrong than we are right.  
You wanna be real? Forget about theory.  
What does it feel like when we're together? Good.  
It feels right.  
I wanna be with you.  
I wanna hang out in a bar, Introduce you to my friends, Split a plate of fries like everybody else, But i don't think we can do that.  
When i'm with you, I don't care about anybody else.  
So, are you talking yourself into this or out of it? Yes! N-No! Maybe.  
So? Let's review.  
Look, we're here now, And it's just the two of us And it feels good.  
So let's not care together.  
Where you going? I have an early tennis day with my dad, And i have no idea what i'm gonna wear.  
There, um, may be this boy- Boy! What boy? Details! Well, there's none yet, but i'll keep you guys posted.  
Are you emily? No.  
Em? Someone left this for you.  
Pretty.  
Who made that? Somebody from school.  
Well, whoever made it must like you a lot.  
No, we were just talking about this band we both like.  
Is it from somebody you like back? Sorry.  
You don't have to tell me anything.  
But, em if there's someone in your life Who cares about you, then i'm happy for you.  
No matter who they are.  
Bye.  
Wait.  
You sure you have to go? Yeah.  
Yeah, it was so weird when i left home this morning.  
I'm not really sure what i'm gonna walk into.  
I liked having you here.  
Well, i didn't say i wasn't coming back.  
What if i cook us dinner tomorrow night? Oh, you cook? Yeah.  
How do you feel about enhanced macaroni and cheese? Uh, frightened.  
What do you mean by "enhanced"? Well, it means i'm cooking fettuccini, But i don't want you to get your hopes up.  
Hey, champ.  
How was practice yesterday? Good.  
I'm ready to bury them.  
Heh, yeah.  
You know, about that.  
You might want to keep it friendly on the court, okay? Why does everyone think i'm unfriendly? I'm serious, spence.  
Turns out newhoff and his daughter Aren't exactly venus and serena, So just dial it back a bit.  
But, dad, i was out there For five hours yesterday swatting balls.  
Well, good, then you'll hopefully be a little sore.  
Are you asking me to throw the match? Spencer, i'm asking you to just look at this As a means to an end, okay? If he wins, i win.  
Got it? Easy! Hanna, you've got to get in that office And see what you can find out about jenna.  
Ah, martha.  
You're here.  
Next time, just push the button.  
Excuse me? Push the button.  
That tells me you're here.  
Okay.  
Since it's your first visit, there's some paperwork.  
Why don't you fill it out in my office? I'm still renovating out here.  
Please, have a seat.  
Phillip said this was your first time.  
Uh-Uh, um you'll be fine.  
Let me grab a new patient file, And we can get started.  
psychotherapy.  
You're her therapist.  
You just said her therapist.  
Martha, is there someone else joining us today? Um is everything all right? Martha doesn't want therapy.  
Martha has to go.  
Okay, i told you something was up.  
Can you hear them? Look, whatever it is, it's not about us.  
How do you know? I just do.  
Ella: what i know, finally look, go get your stuff.  
We'll go to the library.  
We'll study there, okay? Yeah, but for how ng? Just get your stuff.  
She lives in this town.  
I have to see her.  
I have to talk to her.  
I befriended this woman.  
Ella, trust me.  
It is over.  
Trust you?! She means nothing to me, and i'm not gonna let Her take away from me what matters most.  
And what is it that matters to you? Because clearly it is not us.  
Do you want me to find another job teaching at a different college? Do you want to pick up and move again? Because i will.  
I'll do that.  
Is that what iceland was all about? Yeah.  
In a way, it was, Because i wanted things to be the way they used to be with us.  
And how was that, me looking like A complete and total idiot- Because look at this.  
Look at this stupidly happy woman Standing next to her loving husband.  
What am i supposed to do with all these family photos Of our romantic trip abroad? Stop that! Stop it.  
What happened with her was a mistake.  
What i know is that you used our daughter To hide this from me.  
How could you do that to her? I don't even know who you are! I panicked.  
I thought i didn't have another choice.  
I was scared.  
I was afraid i would lose you.  
You just might.  
Mission accomplished.  
You have a question? No.  
We'll meet you in the lobby, okay? Hey.  
Did you waste your real game yesterday? What? No, i was just off.  
No, you weren't, not when the match started.  
Look, it's a long story, And it was important for our guests to win.  
And so the only way for you to do that Was for you to lose? What's up with that? Did your dad ask you to do that, or look, he's not always like this.  
Whatever you say.  
I just- I see a lot of it here.  
Lot of what? People playing games just off the court, you know? Yeah.  
Hey is there any chance you'd want to hang out sometime? Like, not here? Yeah.  
Okay.  
Bye.  
Bye.  
Hanna, do you want these? I wore them once.  
They gave me a nosebleed.  
I think they're a little too dressy for a dental office.  
Well, you've got some events coming up.  
What are you wearing to homecoming? Mom, i don't know if i'm going to homecoming.  
Of course you're going.  
If you're breathing, you're going.  
What's up? You still haven't heard from sean? He said we'd talk, but it hasn't happened, So i'm just giving him space.  
Aw.  
Don't give him too much.  
I tried that with your father.  
He found a woman in maryland who graduated with honors From william and mary and loves to golf.  
How do you know that? I googled her.  
I'm so sorry, mom.  
No i'm sorry.  
I'm the last person who should be giving anyone relationship advice.  
I had too much pride to tell your father That i wanted him back.  
And now maybe you can wear these to his wedding.  
On the links.  
Please tell me you have a really deep pan, And please tell me i left my phone here.  
You did.  
Ezra.  
What's wrong? I was trying to work and it kept buzzing.  
I thought it was an emergency, Your parents or something, So i looked at it, um just take it.  
Who's "a"? I don't know.  
How many of your friends did you tell? I didn't.  
'Cause if "a" knows, I'm thinking "b" and "c" and everybody else knows, too.  
The person who sent this is not my friend.  
You told me you were mature enough to handle this.  
Do you know what would happen If the school board or anybody- I didn't tell anyone.  
You have to believe me.  
Well, i don't.  
Just go.  
Plus the advanced whitening formula still looking for that trash chute?Here.  
Uh, no, i left something at my desk this morning.  
excuse me.  
Yeah.  
How much does he want? For two tickets? I didn't pay that much to see lionel richie when he was lionel richie.  
Hanna? Hi.  
Are you, uh, working today? Um, i didn't, yeah.  
What are you doing here? My mom left some insurance papers on the desk.  
They won't release my car until wait, you're getting it back? Yeah, on monday.  
So, you won't need anyone to drive you around anymore? You know, someone else? Um, that's sort of the plan.  
Great! Well, um, i'll see you later.  
All right.  
See ya.  
Are we over? What? Look, i'd rather you just tell me now Before it's too late.  
What's too late? What are you talking about? If you want to take someone else to homecoming, sean, you should.  
Why would i do that? It's not like i'd actually go with anyone else.  
So what are you doing with that skinny latte who drives you around? Amber? No, she just drives me to school for our meetings.  
This club i joined.  
R.  
L.  
W.  
Stands for "real love waits.  
" Go ahead.  
Make a joke.  
Is it some kind of hol y-Roller virgin society? Look, i just thought hanging out with Other people who feel the same way as i do Will make it easier to hold out, you know? No, i get it.  
Could i go with you to the next meeting? Why? You wanna join? Well, we already tried doing it my way, So let's try now doing it your way.  
Excuse me.  
Don't tell me that's how you want to celebrate- With a pear? Put that away! You deserve a three-Course meal tonight.  
Think i'll pass.  
Pass? Honey, you're the guest of honor.  
You won a national award and helped me sign newhoff, Which almost didn't happen.  
Why, didn't i hit the net enough? No, you were perfect, But things almost fell apart While you guys were in the locker room.  
What happened? Oh, well, he expected lunch at the club.  
Of course, i didn't make a reservation, So there were no tables.  
We sat at your favorite table.  
After i made a scene.  
I had to tell the manager that The kid on the courts forgot to call it in.  
Who, alex? Wait, will he be in trouble over this? Who cares? Kid can pick up balls anywhere, right? We snagged a major client, spence.  
Why are you looking at me like that? Just did what i had to do.  
To win? Don't give me that attitude.  
Spencer, you're just as driven And competitive as i am.  
Don't pretend you're not.  
You know what? You're right.  
I am.  
I'm just not sure it's a thing that i want to celebrate anymore.  
And by the way, you don't have to read my essay.  
Why not? Because i stole it.  
But i'm gonna win a big, fat award, So i'm guessing you're okay with that.  
You know, 'cause winning's all that matters, right? Hey.  
I was hoping you'd be here.  
Why? I really like tracks three, seven, and nine.  
Nine was the best.  
And i'm sorry about last night.  
Really sorry.  
What's that? Something i made for you.  
There are a couple girly songs, So you have to keep an open mind.  
Coffee, please.  
Hey.  
Hey.  
You ready? Yeah.  
Cool, then.  
Let's go.  
Okay.  
What is this? Dinner.  
Is mom still in her room? Yeah.  
And dad? Do you think they're gonna work this out? I really don't know.

**Katie Griffin as Aria**

**Andrea Baker as Hanna**

**Stephanie Broschart as Spencer**

**Jennifer Hale as Emily**

**The fifth chapter of Totally Spies (A Pretty Little Liars Parody Version so also I actually work this out.)**

**I just finish the fifth chapter of Totally Spies and make it to "Pretty Little Liars version" anyways. The sixth episode is finish now. I am going to work on the sixth chapter now. Yay! I did it, I request for Bellaswangirl71 and so as her friend but I did it now. ^_^**


End file.
